Scratchmen Apoo and the Trouble Maker
by NinjaStripes
Summary: Scratchmen Apoo sparks interest in a girl that displays guts, style, and the ability to cause trouble anywhere the first time he meets her. Join Pakre Liust as she brings chaos to the On Air Pirates.
1. Chapter 1: Trouble Afoot

**I'm back bitches. Now that I have graduated, I'm going to try and get back into the hobby of fan fiction. For Now I'm planning on editing and updating chapters and stories I have already posted and then I'll get started on new chapters.**

* * *

><p>The waves are crashing against a ship, the sun is shining, the temperature's great, and marines are firing cannon balls at a pirate ship in the middle of the Grand Line. The captain of the pirate vessel is "The Roaring Tide" Scratchmen Apoo. "Aren't those cannons loaded yet?" Apoo yelled. He is a large man with two elbows in each arm and his lower jaw is shaped like an upside down cymbal. His teeth, always showing, resemble piano keys and he wears pink Chinese style clothing with blue slippers. His earth brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail with big blue beads going down the hair keeping it in one strand and the hair goes down to his ankles. Yellow tinted and framed glasses cover his eyes and wears pink headphones with a white strap over his head.<p>

"We're out captain, if you hadn't provoked them and shot at them first, we could have sneaked by them and not have this problem." his first mate explained. He looked tired of his captains behavior. Apoo always looked for opportunities to cause trouble for marines and that always put the crew in the worst situation possible. They were already low on food and medical supplies. "But you can't leave a marine ship just standing there, you have to cause some kind of trouble" Apoo said as he wrapped his long arm around his first mates neck snugly, pulling the man close to him. "It's fun to cause trouble, don't you think?"

"Shouldn't we talk about that later, captain?"

Apoo sighed. "I suppose you're right. Well then, I'll finish them off quickly so we can hurry to the next island to get supplies and rest." Apoo walked calmly to port bow, raised his arms in front of him and yelled "Here we go!". He banged on his chest, which sent out the sound of a very loud drum, creating flaming sound waves that hit the engine room of the marine ship and exploded. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?" the first mate whined. "It wouldn't have been fun if I killed the marines right away." Apoo explained, like it was obvious. "Now lets hurry. Since the weathers stabilized, that means we're almost to the next island."

"Yes sir" the first mate moaned. His captain was either crazy, stupid, or arrogantly brave. He nor the crew could decide which but they knew their captain was a good man and strong, but he always liked to drag out fights as long as he could in case something interesting happened.

Meanwhile on the island they were approaching, a girl sat on the beach looking out to sea. The island was rather large with a huge jungle right in the middle. The jungle was over three stories high and lots of wild beasts the size of houses live in there. About three miles from where the girl sat was a bustling port town. The town is known for having the fastest, strongest ships and is the center of a greatly used trade route. In fact, the town is so busy that no one paid attention to the children running around looking for someone to give them the time of day, and if they were really lucky, play with them for a little while. But the girl on the beach is not the same as the children. She'd rather play with other kids her age. But seeing as she is seventeen, she was expected to work day in and day out. But she instead runs off into the jungle or down the beach to look for some kind of joke or game to play on her own.

The girl sits on the beach today trying to figure out some sort of prank to pull on the unsuspecting trade ship that was going to port in three hours. Then it hit her. Her eyes widening with excitement and her mouth rising into a wide grin. She shot up out of her sitting position and ran for her house near the port to prepare for this surely to be disastrous prank.

Two hours later, Apoo and his crew land in the port of the bustling town. Apoo, the first mate, and two other men dressed as typical sailors with blond and black hair, jump down from the ship and onto the dock. "This place looks lively," the black haired pirate said, looking around at the huge trade ships. "Yeah, and look at all the stuff they're carrying," said the blond pirate. "Of course it's lively. This is Yame, a town at the center of the Grand Lines major trade route," Apoo explained as if he were talking to idiots. "You three go get the supplies we need for the next trip, I'll go look for someplace to get the information we need for the log pose." The three men nodded and took off for the shopping district.

Apoo walked in the direction of the tourist district where all the bars, inns, taverns, and hotels were located. He noticed lots of smoke coming from the outskirts of town about two miles directly in front of him. He shrugged. A house fire wasn't his problem, but he was a little bit surprised when the citizens of the town didn't even give the smoke a second glance. They only shook their heads and continued with their daily lives. It struck him as odd because, normally, people would panic and rush to help. After thinking why for a while, he suddenly remembered he had business to take care of. He saw a bar at the end of the street and decided he would start there.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Who is this Girl?

Apoo is only inches away from the saloon style doors when he hears a whiny voice coming from inside the bar. "Come on, I only need one bottle. It doesn't need to be high quality, it could be the cheapest grog you've got. I just need _one_!" Apoo's interest sparked and he walked into the bar to witness the sure to be interesting event. Upon walking into the bar, he saw a small girl in her late teens sitting on her knees on top of a bar stool and leaning on the counter,talking to the bartender.

He looked like a typical bartender of a bar that was frequently visited by pirates. He looked around his his late forties or early fifties, was overweight with a beer gut to prove it. He was also partly bald, had a scruffy mustache, and a five o'clock shadow. Hair was also sprouting from a sweat stained the white shirt he was wearing. He was also wearing black jeans held up by black suspenders and thick leather hiking boots, though he didn't look as if he did much hiking, leading back to the beer gut.

As for the girl, she was rather attractive. She was small and had pink colored hair with blue tips. She wore a purple beret, black and green striped long sleeve shirt with a black vest, small dark purple shorts, black three inch heeled military boots with buckle straps in place of laces, black belt, and purple headphones with a black strap hanging around her neck.

"Quit whining. I'm busy enough as it is, and every time you walk into a bar it means you've got some insane plan to cause trouble. Now go away, I don't have time to babysit."

"Your so mean Mr. Euik!"

"Bite me- DON'T YOU DARE!"

The girl was now on the counter leaning towards him, with her hand on the other side of the counter to keep her balance, with her mouth open and teeth snaring ready to bite his arm. She stopped upon being noticed by her prey, closed her mouth and simply smiled. Apoo was now turned slightly away from the duo covering his mouth and snickering. She was actually going to bite him. He snickered more at the picture of it actually happening.

"Get the fuck outta my bar, you crazy bitch!" Mr. Euik snarled, his face now beat red. The girl took notice of this and smiled more. "Considering what happened last time when I pissed you off, I'm only more determined to press this further. But sadly, I'm a little low on time so I must go.". The girl jumped off the counter and landed with a soft thud, and noticed Apoo snickering loudly. Loudly enough so that the costumers around him turned their attention from the conversation to him. She walked up to him and Apoo quickly noticed. He calmed himself down enough to talk to her. "That was a pretty unusual stunt you pulled," Apoo said, his voice still shaky from laughter. "What? He told me to bite him. How was it a stunt if he told me to bite him?" Apoo thought of how to answer her question holding his hand to his chin, until the girl spoke again. "Well, I've really gotta go. I'm running outta time. It's gonna be here in a half an hour. Bye, nice meeting you," and with that she ran out of the bar and took a sharp right turn out of sight.

Apoo smiled. He liked the girl, and she was definitely interesting. Now that that was out of the way, he could get back to the business that needed to get done. He walked over to the counter and sat down on one of the stools; he looked at Mr. Euik and saw he's still beat red. "One pint of ale, sir," Apoo raised his hand in front of him towards the man. Mr. Euik sighed and went right back to work. "That girl is going to be the end of me."

"Speaking of which, just who is she? She's definitely more gutsy than most girls."

"That girl is Pakre Liust, and she has been the trouble of Yame ever since she learned to walk."

"Really now, I find that hard to believe, how can a little girl like her cause enough trouble for an entire town?"

"When she was three she set up a stink bomb in the women's restroom, when she was five she threw tear gas into a marine warship, when she was ten she set off small bombs in the sewers and in the waste treatment plant, when she was thirteen she set a fire in the fireworks warehouse on the outskirts of town, and when she was sixteen she caused a citywide blackout which broke the lighthouse for two months, and those were just stories I heard around town." Apoo laughed as he heard what this girl had done over the years and this wasn't even the whole story.

"Wow, she caused more trouble than I did when I was a kid, and she actually had the guts to prank a marine warship." Now all eyes were on him. The bartender was getting annoyed but sighed "So, what business do you have here? Surely you didn't come all the way here just to ask about that shit head."

"Ah yes, I nearly forgot. How long does it take for the log pose to set?"

"Around an hour and a half."

"And where's the best place to gather supplies?"

"Hold on let me check my map. I have a horrible memory of the town- WHAT THE FUCK!"

Apoo was surprised by this sudden outburst. so surprised in fact that it made him jump a little from the seat and widen his eyes. "Damn bitch stole my wallet, and whats this thing?" He pulled out a piece of folded paper, which was in the wallets place, and unfolded it roughly. Apoo couldn't make out what the note said mainly because the note was facing away from him. "Little fucking shit, I'll make damn well sure she gets into Impel Down this time," Mr. Euik grawled slamming the note on the counter between him and Apoo and walked off out of the bar, forgetting to turn the 'open' sign to 'closed'. Apoo picked up the note and read it, "Thanks for falling for my trick, Mr. Euik. By the time you read this I will be using your money to put my plan into action. Ha ha! P.S. I burnt your house down." Apoo roared with laughter. Now he knew why Pakre went to bite Mr. Euik. It was an action to mislead him from the thought of being pick pocketed. He also found out why the smoke was there, Pakre burnt Mr. Euik's house down. Apoo loved her style of pranking so far. "Wow, this girl is something else. If I run into her again, maybe I'll ask her to join my crew if her next prank is as gutsy as this one." Apoo said, sill roaring with laughter. Then he suddenly stopped. "What did she need the grog for?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan in Action

"Alright, I have the grog, the fuse, the matches, and the dynamite. Now to sneak on to the ship," Pakre whispered. She had to wait for the ship longer than she had expected. The ship was an hour late. She was in front of a ship transporting very expensive clothes to the World Nobles. She knew if she attacked a Celestial Dragon that a fleet of warships and an admiral would come, but since she wasn't attacking a Celestial Dragon directly that wouldn't happen. She peeked around the corner and saw a major amount of high ranking marines standing guard. "Jeez, how much security does a ship full of clothes need?" she then looked down at her outfit and smiled at her sense of style. "However, if it were my clothes in there, then I'd understand," and her head shot up. The wheels in her head were beginning to turn again, her smile grew wider with inspiration and she narrowed her eyes to her clothes. She had a very naughty idea.

* * *

><p>"Okay men, do we have all the supplies we need?" Apoo asked, raising his voice. "Yes, captain!" the whole crew answered together. "Good, rest up for the half hour we have left. Kisuke, you and those two idiots come with me. I'm gonna look around town one more time." Pakre hadn't left his mind since the bar and still didn't know what she had up her sleeve. He also remembered her saying "It'll be here in a half an hour" but what was "it" and why hadn't there been a commotion when she said? It was now seven-thirty in the evening. It was an hour after she mentioned the time. "But captain, we should really stay here. Besides what is there to look at," Kisuke, the first mate said. "We've been all over town."<p>

"Not the east docks where the trade ships come in." Apoo said. He then went over what Pakre said earlier. "It'll be here in a half an hour."

"It'll be here" must have meant that the place she was going to must have been on its way, and the only kind of docks that know which ship was coming and when it would be there are shipping docks. The place he had not yet explored was the very same place Pakre was at. "Looks like I'll see one of her pranks in person," Apoo muttered to himself. He jumped off the ship and on to to the dock again. Kisuke, the black-haired sailor, and the blond-haired sailor jumped off the ship as well and began to follow their captain to the east docks.

* * *

><p>"Don't you have those supplies yet?" the captain of the trade ship yelled. He had to be at Mariejoa in three days. He was so busy worrying about the slow workers around him that he didn't notice a small shadow sneaking into the holding deck. Pakre was in. It was easier for her to get in the ship than she thought. "Probably because dumb-asses guard the ship," Pakre whispered. Pakre looked around. She saw piles and piles of crates holding the expensive clothing for the World Nobles. She snickered and set to work. She began pouring the three large bottles of grog (which were bought with Mr. Euiks money) all over the the crates so that the fire would have a good hold on them when the dynamite went 'boom'. After that, she began setting the dynamite in a place she easily ignite and make a run for it. She then took out the government flag she had stolen from the main mast and laid it out on the floor. She stood up and looked at it. The symbol of the government, a blue plus sign with big blue dots at the end of the lines and the intersecting point, was printed on it. Pakre began to remove her hat, headphones, and shoes.<p>

"Wow, that's a government holding ship. Wonder what it's transporting." Apoo and his little gang were peeking around a building a building a couple yards away from the government ship. The very same spot that Pakre was just a little while ago. "What do you think they're transporting, captain?" the blond haired sailor asked. "Why are you asking me? How would I know that?" Apoo whispered back. He was waiting for Pakre to make her move. He wanted to see what this girl was up to, and since this was the only ship at the east dock he had to be at the right ship. He looked over the ship. It was definitely large for a holding ship. Moving his eyes up he noticed something that wasn't there but should be: the government flag was not on the main mast like it should be. Was that the prank of Pakre? It was pathetic!

"Woohoo, this breeze feels great" a voice yelled. The marines, Apoo, and his gang looked around for the source of the voice. A figure appeared at the bow of the ship. It was Pakre, and she was butt-naked. She held her clothes, in the missing government flag she had stolen, tied around her shoulders. All the men that saw her dropped their jaws and blood had begun pouring out of their noses like geysers. Apoo and his gang included. She grunted and jumped from the bow of the ship on to the brick road in front of it and booked down the road leading into town laughing hysterically, the same road that held the building Apoo and his men were peaking from. She noticed Apoo and his men and winked at them with a devilish smile. There was a few seconds after she was out of sight when a loud BOOM broke the silence. The entire ship was engulfed in flames and began sinking to the bottom of the sea. The marines were gaping in horror. Apoo, however was rolling on the ground. After a few minutes, he had managed to calm down and say "Wow, now that was surprising. Lets follow her."

"Captain, you pervert," the men accused. "Shut up, you guys got nose bleeds too."

* * *

><p>After running a couple of miles, Pakre finally stopped in an alleyway. She was out of breath and her feet started to hurt from running with bare feet. Apparently, she had not thought about that. "Maybe I should have kept my shoes on."<p>

"Hey, your names Pakre, right?" She heard the voice she heard at the bar and turned around. She saw Apoo at the entrance to the ally and his men a couple of feet behind him. "You're the guy I met at the bar, how did you know my name?"

"The bartender told me, and I also saw the note you left him," Apoo said smiling at the girls current state and recalling the memory. Pakre snorted, picturing what might have happened after she left. "That was a pretty gutsy move you pulled, hysterical too if I might add," Apoo commented. "Duh, that's kinda why I did it."

"Why don't you come to my ship and you can tell me the whole story."

"Sure, just let me put my clothes back on first. It's getting chilly." Pakre slipped the makeshift bag off her, pulled her clothes out of it and began dressing right in front of Apoo and his men. "By the way, I never caught your name," Pakre stated while slipping on her bra and panties. "Huh? Oh, uh Apoo. Captain Scratchmen Apoo." By the time he answered she was already adjusting the headphones around her neck. "Well Captain Apoo, I'm ready so let's get going."


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward Welcoming

On their way to the ship, Pakre, Apoo, Kiskue, and the black and blond haired sailors had to stop to hide from marines who were looking for the naked culprit. "How much you wanna bet those idiots still have the picture of my naked body in their heads." Pakre said. "I know I still do, and that's a pretty good looking picture." Apoo said "You wanna see it again?" Pakre asked, looking up at Apoo with a toothy grin on her face. Apoo blushed at the thought. "Uh, maybe some other time.". Apoo walked past Pakre and into the street. The marines were long gone by now. "Lets just get back to the ship, okay?".

Apoo's men were surprised to see a little girl walking beside their captain onto their ship. "This is Pakre everyone. She pulled a prank on a marine holding ship and I wanna know the details." Apoo said. He looked back at Kiskue and the black and blond haired sailors "You three relay what we just saw to the rest of the crew. Pakre and I will go into the kitchen and discuss some details about tonight". The crew was shocked hearing this and Pakre could tell, she could only imagine what was going through their heads. Kiskue and the sailors walked over to the crew to tell them of Pakre's naked adventure. She had waited for a little while for the crew to burst out laughing, but Apoo pulled her aside and led her into the kitchen. "Well then, so why don't you tell me what that ship was transporting and to where." Apoo said, he pulled a chair from under the table and sat down. Pakre did the same, but not without making sure she was right next to him. She wanted to try making him as uncomfortable as possible. She could see the pink tinges in his cheeks. Just then, both Pakre and Apoo heard the crew roaring with laughter. "Guess they got to the good part." Pakre stated "So about the ship, it was transporting very expensive clothes to the Celestial Dragons at Marijoa." "The Celestial Dragons! Do you even know what happens to people if they attack a Celestial Dragon?"

"Yeah, they send a fleet of war ships and an admiral to kill you. But' I didn't attack a Celestial Dragon, just the clothing being transported to them. Plus, the marines aren't looking for me, they're looking for a naked idiot."

"Lets not forget that you were the naked idiot."

"You have a way with making people eat their words, don't you" Pakre said. She tried to purse her lips but couldn't help but smile. Not only did she think Apoo looked interesting, mind you that this was the first time Pakre had seen a mans features look like musical instruments, but she also liked his personality and personal need for causing trouble like she. Apoo noticed her smile and smirked in return. "I guess you can say that." he muttered so that only Pakre could hear. "So how about a proposition," he continued, lifting his head to look at the chandelier above the table "You join my crew, and you can get off this boring island to cause trouble where ever you want. What do you say, deal?" He looked down at Pakre and saw her face only inches from his wearing a wide smile and glowing eyes. Apoo had only now noticed that her eyes were a very bright green, almost neon. "Wow, really?  
>You mean it? I can go with you? You got yourself a deal, c<em>aptain.<em>" she empathized the word "captain". "Apoo leaned back so much that he fell out of the chair he was sitting in and, taking advantage of the opportunity, Pakre pounced on the falling man and landed on top of him when they hit the ground. Apoo's face was now as pink as his robes seeing the girl on top of him and feeling her breasts on his stomach. "What are you doing?" he asked panicky. "Just causing trouble where ever I want, captain. That was the deal, wasn't it?". Apoo was starting to second guess his judgment of letting her join the crew. If the world found out about how this girl acted on his ship, his reputation as a pirate would shatter and he would be the laughing stock of the Grand Line. Just as Apoo was about to speak, the kitchen door opened wide. There was Kiskue and the black and blond sailors catching sight of the awkward position. "Oh, hi boys. Guess what, as of now, I am the newest member of the crew." Pakre said raising her head to look at the men. They had shocked expressions, but Pakre couldn't think of any other way to make a scene. So she decided to let the rest of the scene play out as it was. "What?" the men said together. "Captain, what made you decide this?" Kiskue asked. Apoo pushed himself up, picked Pakre up by the collar of her vest, set her down arms length away from him, and stared at the first mate. "I'm starting to regret the decision." he growled. He still wanted her on the crew, she was interesting. He just didn't expect her to start causing trouble on his ship so soon, and to him directly. "Awww, you don't like me now?" Pakre whined. She scrunched up into a ball, still up right, and put on a goofy look of hurt on her face. "Kiskue, show her the spare bunk where you guys sleep. Looks like it's time to set off. Oh, we should probably bring you home so you can pack up." "Oh, um, about that, this is the only pair of clothes I have. I sleep in a tent and have no other belongings. I just get up every morning to wash my clothes and sleep naked. Considering this is a summer island it's actually comfortable to sleep naked, nice breeze you know.". Pakre had noticed she rambled a little bit and said something she didn't need to mention. She looked up at the now standing Apoo. He was smiling at her embarrassed look. Considering her earlier actions today, he knew she was embarrassed at her rambling and not at what she rambled about. "Oh, so how did you get your hands on the clothes."

"I used a five finger discount while the men were unloading a transport ship of a major clothing company." Pakre admitted, looking proud of her actions in obtaining her clothes.

After Kiskue had shown her to her hammock in the bunkers, the black and blond sailors showed her around the ship. "As you know, this is the kitchen. We have breakfast at seven or eight in the morning." said the black haired sailor. "Yeah, but you won't see the captain until almost one in the afternoon." the blond haired sailor added. "Cool, by the way, what are your names? We've been walking together for a while and I don't know what to call you." Pakre said. "Oh, I'm Mac." said the black haired man. "And my names Tobi." said the blond haired man. Pakre snorted, "I was kinda expecting Mac 'n Cheese after I heard the first name.". Mac and Tobi stopped and stared at the girl curiously. "What?" Pakre smiled.

Apoo was in his room laying on his bed. He was hiding from his crew so that he wouldn't get any shit from them about what they had saw. Mac and Tobi surely ratted him out to the rest of the crew. Plus, it was eight thirty in the evening, so he was tired. "Jeez, that girl is going to give me hell now." He knew she was going to keep him busy from on. He would be paying to much attention to Pakre to even think of how to cause trouble for the marines near by. That, or Pakre beats him to the punch. He smiled at the memory of Pakre standing proud and tall on the bow of the marine transport ship naked. She definitely had lots of guts, or was ignorant of the fact that walking around naked was improper. He took off his glasses, head phones, robe, slippers, and undid his hair. His hair fell over his shoulders. He fell into his bed and sighed. He decided to get as much sleep as possible, after all, with a girl like Pakre, some kind of commotion will wake him up.


	5. Chapter 5:The BestWorst Morning Ever

**Okay, I've written all these chapters in only three or four days and have had a little over 41 visitors. I need reviews people. Your the ones to tell me if I'm doing good or bad. So all of you who are coming back to my story and are up to date, I need some ideas for the climax. Because for the last four chapters, I've just been winging it. So I need ideas. I need to figure out where this story is gonna go. The set up was the only good thing so far. Also tell me what I need to improve. Thank you, and enjoy chapter 5.**

It was six in the morning on the "Roaring Tides" ship, and everybody on the ship was asleep, save Pakre. She was getting ready for her first prank on the entire crew. While being shown around the ship by Mac and Tobi, Pakre had spotted some cymbals tucked in a corner inside a broom closet. When she saw them, she smiled. She knew what she would be doing the morning. So, sure enough, Pakre was carrying the cymbals, one in each hand, and snuck back into the bunkers. The entire crew, except the captain, slept in the same room. She looked around the large room, she wasn't sure if these cymbals were going to cause the big disturbance that she wanted. She also didn't want to get naked so soon in their trip, otherwise, the entire crew would expect her to strip down on a regular basis. Then something shiny and bright red. It was a bull horn. A shiny, bright red bull horn under the hammock Tobi was sleeping in. She smiled. "Well, that was lucky. This crew sure does have a lot of noise makers." Pakre whispered. She walked over to Tobi's hammock, crouched down and reached for the bull horn. She stood up, turned and walked to the center of the room, turned the bull horns volume all the way up, held the blow horn up to mouth and yelled at the top of her lungs into the blow horn. "Wake up, sleeping beauties. It's six in the morning and it's time to eat breakfast. Wake up, damn it!" Every person sleeping in the room had jolted up and, if they sleeping below someone, bumped their heads into the bulge in front of them that was created by the ass of the person above them. If they were on top, a face to their ass would definitely surprise them more than Pakre's wake up call. "What the fuck, are you crazy?" Kiskue yelled. He was one of the ones who got an ass to the face and a face to the ass. "No Kiskue, I'm not crazy, I'm insane. After what I did last night, I thought you knew."

"You mean what you did to the transport ship or what you did to the captain?"

"Both, now get up all of you. Breakfast is ready."

"What!" the whole crew said.

Soon all the crew members, except the captain, were at the kitchen table. But, instead of eating, they stared at the food in front of them. In the one night they knew Pakre, they figured out that she was the kind of person to pull a prank anywhere at any time. They were all expecting the food to jump out at them or explode the moment they touched the food. "What are you waiting for? Eat!" Pakre said eating the food she had stacked on her plate. "How do know that you didn't rig the food?" Mac said. He was upset about getting Tobi's face planted in his butt. "Yeah, everything looks to perfect." Tobi added. He was also upset about the fact that his face went into Macs butt. In response to all the accusations, Pakre stepped onto the table, took a fork and ate a bite out of every plate on the table. "There, happy!" she said. She was, though she wouldn't admit it, hurt by the accusations of the crew. She stomped back over to her chair, sat down, and started eating again. The crew picked up their forks and began to dig in. They were hungry, they had been low on food before Yame and this was the first big meal they had in a while. Plus, breakfast was never ready when they woke up, so this was a nice change. "Well, I'd better wake the captain before his food gets to cold." Pakre stated. She looked over to the food she had prepared for Apoo, untouched and no bites taken. The crew just kept eating. "Okay, do what you have to." Kiskue said with his mouth full of food. Pakre shot out of her seat, opened the kitchen door and ran for the captains quarters.

Once outside the Apoo's door, she silently opened the door and tip toed in. The she silently closed the door without making a sound. Then she turned around. She saw hers captains head peeking from under the covers facing the other way towards the wall. She looked over the room and saw his clothes all over the room. She was disappointed to see that his pants were not on the floor. That would have been the perfect opportunity to steal all of the clothes in his room. She took a step forward but tumbled to the ground. She growled. It had not even been twenty minutes since she fell off her hammock and now here she is on the ground again. Since she had no other clothes, she was left with Tobi's boxers that fit fine, Mac's red sailor bottoms which were to long for her, and Kiskues white, loose, v-neck, long sleeve shirt that was way to big. The v-neck showed some cleavage, as it went down a little past her breasts. And the bottom of the shirt reached down to her knees, and the sleeves hung from her hands. The bottoms had to be scrunched up so that Pakre wouldn't trip. But look at where she was now.

Pakre got up and tried figuring out a way to wake up the captain. Then she remembered the cymbals. Since there was only one person in the room to wake up, those would work nicely. She scrunched up the bottom of her pants again, opened then closed the door quietly, and ran for the bunkers where she had left the cymbals. But not doing so without falling on her face a couple more times. After a couple of seconds and a few more falls, Pakre was at the captains door again. She held the cymbals carefully in one hand to open the door and not make a lot of noise until the right moment. When she was in again, Apoo was now facing the direction of the door and the sheets of his bed were now covering only his right leg. She giggled softly at the vulnerable captain. This was the perfect situation for cymbals. She stepped towards Apoo, closer and closer she got until she was right next to his bed. She took another look at Apoo. Pakre noticed that he had a very broad chest and that his double jointed arms were very muscular. He also looked very cute in his sleep. But she wasn't going to let that get in the way of his early morning wake up call. She held the cymbals, now one in each hand, closely to his head. Pakre began a count down while keeping herself from giggling "Three, two, one!" and with that final number, Pakre began clashing the cymbals together. The sleeping Apoo shot his eye's open and jumped onto his feet on his bed. However, he lost his footing and fell to the floor on the other side of the bed. Pakre discarded the cymbals by throwing them on either side of her, jumped onto Apoo's bed and laid on her stomach. "Good morning, captain." Pakre sang. She looked down at Apoo who was now rubbing his head after hitting it on the floor. Pakre just couldn't get over how weird his arms looked when they moved.

"What the hell, what did you do that for." Apoo yelled, still rubbing his head. "To wake you up, of course. Now get your butt to the dining room Rapunzel, it's time to eat." Pakre answered. She was in the mood to tick off Apoo, and so far she was doing a good job. "What the hell did you just call me?". Apoo was now very angry. The last person to call him Rapunzel wound up in the hospital. That was probably the only time he went ballistic on someone. His face was now a very deep red.  
>Pakre took notice, and decided she should back off. After all, he did have a bounty of fifty-six million belli on his head, and she had only just joined the crew so she couldn't get away with a lot. Even Pakre knew when to back off, and this was one of those times. "Well meet me in the dining room, okay. Breakfast is ready." having said that, Pakre jumped off his bed towards the door, started walking but fell on her face again for the ninth time in just seven minutes. She quickly stood up and turned her head. Apoo was now laughing his ass off and rolling on the floor on the other side of the bed. Pakre wasn't about to leave with the captain laughing about what she had accidentally done. Plus, she was getting tired of falling flat on her face. So, she grabbed the rim of the oversized pants, jumped, and while in the air, pulled off the pants with ease, and landed on her feet. She then threw the pants at the hysterical Apoo. "I think I'll go the rest of the day without pants, captain. After all, the shirt is long enough." After saying those final words, Pakre bolted out of the room before her captain could tell her to put them back on. Apoo was now just smiling. She had a way of objecting to uncomfortable situations, getting rid of the pants that made her trip and fall as evidence.<p>

"She's taking awhile." Tobi said, looking more than a little bit worried. "How much you wanna bet she's raping the captain." Mac added, he snorted thinking back to how he had found Pakre and the captain last night. "Don't joke about that!" Kiskue said. Now he was more than a little bit worried, and remembering what he found last night didn't help. "Hi guys, why do you all look so scared?". All eyes turned towards the door to see the pantless Pakre. "I knew it, I knew it. I win!" Mac yelled triumphantly. "Of all the things to happen on the ship, why did it have to be this?" Kiskue looked like he was about to cry. "What if we're all next?" Tobi added, also about to cry. With that one question alone, the whole crew was hugged into a corner, staying as far away from Pakre as possible. "Uh, did I miss something?" Pakre was very confused. Of all the things to come back to, a scared shit pirate crew about to cry was not on the list. "Don't play stupid! You raped the captain, didn't you?" Kiskue screamed. He was now sobbing and snot was pouring out of his nose. "Admit it, your a sadistic rapist and now your after us!" Tobi sobbed, in the some state as Kiskue. Pakre couldn't help but laugh. What the hell were they talking about? How on earth could they come up with that just because she wasn't wearing any pants? Pakre was now rolling on all fours, laughing hysterically.

"What the hell is going on?" Apoo was now right behind Pakre, fully dressed. He saw the crew bunched up in the corner scared and sobbing. He also noticed Pakre on the floor laughing. "What the hell did you do to my crew?" he asked, almost in panic. "Nothing, they just started talking nonsense and then accused me of raping you." Pakre said, now hugging her stomach, head on the floor. "What the hell were you guys thinking? No way a scrawny little shit like her can do anything to me.". Apoo blushed as he yelled at his men. How could they come up with something as ridiculous as Pakre raping him. Pakre had managed to calm down enough to stand up. Her face was red due to the lack of air. "I think they came up with that when they saw me without any pants. Oh man this has got to be the funniest morning ever. I'm glad I didn't turn down your offer." Pakre stated, her voice was shaky with laughter. Apoo looked back at his crew. "If I ever hear that kind of story again I make sure the person who came up with it goes with out dinner for a month. Got it?" "Yes sir" the crew sobbed. They were happy that their captain was all right. Pakre giggled and looked back at her captain. He was still blushing. "You know, you look really cute when your blushing. Really." Pakre said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6: The Spark in the Prank

**Sorry about how long it took on chapter 5, Open Office kept crashing on the spell check and I couldn't figure out any other way to spell check other than going through a dictionary for every misspelled word. Again, I need reviews. Also, please tell your friends about my story if they like One Piece and are up to date with it. I do not own One Piece or the Character Apoo. Please enjoy chapter 6.**

****In the middle of the Grand Line, there was a ship. In that ship was a girl named Pakre. What was Pakre doing? Stirring up trouble in any way she can. This time she was stuffing all of the crews clean and dirty laundry in to duffel bags. She even went as far as to peal the clothing the crew was sleeping in off of them. Though, she left the boxers on. Pakre was, again, in the same long sleeve shirt and boxers. She threw pants out into the open ocean before she began on her next prank so that she would not make to much noise tripping on the legs of the pants. Pakre pulled up the duffel bags over her shoulder and snuck through the door that leads into the hall. She then tip toed to the hiding place she had chosen for the clothes. That particular place was in the crows nest. It was her turn to keep watch while everyone else slept. After this, they'll be reluctant to let her wake up at a time when she could prank the crew. Pakre giggled at the thought of the men climbing to the crows nest in nothing but their boxers just to get their clothes.

Soon, Pakre was on the top deck. She stood next to the ropes looking at how high the main mast was. "Apparently, I didn't think this one through." Pakre admitted. She didn't know how she was going to carry the huge, heavy duffel bags up their with her. Pakre soon decided on giving the idea of taking one bag at a time a shot. It was almost the time that the crew woke up, so she had to hurry. Pakre dropped one bag, swung the other around her shoulder, and began climbing the rope latter as fast as she could. After two minutes, which felt like ten, Pakre was in the crows nest panting. She didn't know if she could do it again, but Pakre wasn't a girl to give up in the middle of a prank. So, Pakre hopped over the ledge of the crows nest. Ran across the tight rope like pole that held the sail and climbed down the rope latter to grab the second duffel bag and repeat the process. After five minutes this time, Pakre was panting and sweating like a pig. She found the sweat to be uncomfortable. Pakre got up and pealed off the sweaty shirt and hung it over the ledge of the crows nest. It would be around ten minutes before the crew woke up.

Pakre had already prepared breakfast before the prank, so she could take it easy and wait for the crew to find their clothes missing. Pakre then noticed something shocking. She had forgotten Apoo. "Damn it, I can't believe I forgot the captain.". She stood up and began walking around in circles. She only had eight minutes left, and the crews clothes were heavy. What reason was there for the captains clothes not to be. "Oh, I'm only over thinking things. He's just one man, how heavy could his clothes be?" Pakre then repeated the process of getting down to the main deck again. After her feet hit the floor of the main deck, she bolted for the closet she had found the duffel bags in and then to the captains room. Soon enough, she was in front of Apoo's door again. This was the sixth day she had been a part of the crew and she always stooped at the captains door to bid him good morning. She only had five minutes left. She opened the door quietly and saw the captains clothes all over the floor again. Pakre gasped. There was one more thing on the floor that wasn't there the first five times she came here. She saw his boxers right next to his pants. Her smile grew wide and quickly grabbed the clothes on the floor, including the boxers, and emptying the drawers that held Apoo's clean laundry, only three minuted left. She quickly pushed in all the drawers and quick walked out of the room, shutting the door silently. The bolted to the top deck. She ran faster because the duffel bag containing the captains clothes was not as heavy as the bags containing the crews clothes.

Apoo started to stir. This was around the time Pakre would come in and clash those cymbals next to his ears again. He heard the screams of his men down the hall. His eye's shot wide open and looked around. He notice that his dirty clothes were missing. It was odd, but it didn't strike him as suspicious. So he got up out of his bed and felt a slight breeze where there shouldn't be. He looked down and saw his boxers were gone. He remembered that he had taken them off last night before he went to bed. "Now why would I take my boxers off if I normally don't?" He pondered about this then gave up. It didn't matter. He went over to his dresser and pulled out the drawer that was supposed to hold his clean boxers. He closed the drawer and opened it again hoping that he was imagining things. He wasn't, the drawer appeared as empty as it was the first time. He heard a pounding at his door. "Captain, we have a problem!" Apoo recognized Kiskues voice behind the door. "What is it, marines?" Apoo asked while pulling the drawer to his clean pants. Empty. "No, not marines. Pakre. She's at it again. She stole our clothes and is up in the crows nest with them." Kiskue yelled through the door. Now Apoo knew where his clothes went. Pakre took them while he was sleeping. He then remembered the fact that he was butt naked when another breeze went by. "Shit. Do you you still have your boxers?" Apoo yelled. "Um, yeah. Why?"

"She stole my clothes _and _my boxers while I was asleep"

"How did she steal your boxers? You always have them on."

"Well, I took them off last night. Go get them!"

"Well sir, I'm not to keen on fetching your boxers from a naked girl."

"What?" Apoo ran to the door and slammed it open, scaring his first mate shitless. Apoo then turned and bolted for the top deck. He couldn't believe that Pakre was naked on his ship. Just thinking of what the marines would accuse him of when they saw her naked made his feet run faster and in longer strides.

"Pakre, give us back our clothes!" Tobi whined. "Yeah, show some sympathy, will ya? It's getting cold." Mac added. Right now there was little bulges in their boxers. Pakre laughed and laughed every time she looked down at the crew. Though she would agree it was getting chilly. She was shirtless after all. The only thing she had on was the boxers, but the crew didn't know that. It was because of the fact that they thought she was naked, they wouldn't climb the rope latters. They were to scared or at least put on that look to hide the fact that they were interested in their special boy way. Then the captain ran out from the bottom deck and onto the main deck. Pakre looked down. She looked for a long while. This was the first time she had seen a boy naked. "Pakre, put your fucking clothes back on right now! And while your at it, give me my clothes ba-" Apoo had forgotten that he was naked. "You know, this is the first time I've ever seen a boy naked before, and don't forget that you saw me naked during that prank I pulled on the marine holding ship."

"It's very different when it's the other way around." Apoo said. He was now using his hands to cover the area where his dick was at. He looked up at the half naked girl. "Just think of what will happen to the crews reputation if marines spot us like this." Pakre snorted. She thought of the headline that would pop up in the newspapers front cover. "Roaring Tide" Scratchmen Apoo and crew gang rape innocent hostage. He would be the laughing stock of the Grand Line, and he wouldn't be seen as a rival with the other pirates on the Grand Line anymore. Eustuss "Captain" Kidd and Trafulgar Law to name a few.

After some bickering between the half naked Pakre and butt naked Apoo, Pakres stomach began to growl. She needed to eat something soon and she was actually getting cold, like the pirates below her. But she couldn't just stop the prank right there. She had to end it in the most diabolical way possible. Then the idea hit her. Everyone below her thought she was naked, what was the harm in making them think they were right. She ducked below the edge of the crows nest, out of view from her crew mates and slipped out of the boxers. She then stuffed the boxers, and the shirt the crew had failed to see, into one of the duffel bags. She then threw all three bags off the crows nest and jumped off the crows nest herself. She fell several dozen feet before landing into a hold that felt awkward. She'd felt a princess hold before, but this one felt...different. She open her eyes that she didn't know she had closed, and looked up. She saw her captain looking down at her with eyes full of worry. "Are you okay? Why would you do something like that? That was dangerous." She just laied in his arms and smiled. His eyes turned from worry to confusion. How would a girl who just jumped off a mast several dozen feet in the air act so calm? He sighed. "Well I'm just glad your safe, Pakre." Apoo said in a low calm voice. From what Pakre could tell, she was the only one who heard that last sentence. She smiled some more and put on a lustful look. Now Apoo was blushing. Pakre giggled and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened. He'd never been kissed before. At least not like this. Pakre pulled back and started laughing like crazy. "Um, captain?" Tobi asked. "Yeah, um, what is it?" He said, snapping back from the shock and not turning around. "I think your forgetting your current state." Kiskue answered. Apoo finally turned and saw his half naked men gaping in horror. He remembered that he was naked, and so was Pakre. He suddenly dropped the naked, laughing Pakre to the floor. Snatched up the duffel bag he thought contained his clothes and ran for below the deck. The crew did the same and followed their captain below deck. Pakre then laughed even harder. Now that was the best prank she had ever pulled on anyone. Then she stopped and thought. Did she actually have feelings for Apoo when she kissed him?


	7. Chapter 7: A Problem with Clothes

Apoo ran into his room and slammed the door hard. So hard, that the door vibrated for a full minute. "She kissed me!" Apoo whispered. "She kissed me, and we were both naked." He had run to his room after remembering that Pakre had stolen his clothes. He was panting, sweating all over, and his face was a bright red. Apoo went over what just happened again and again, hoping it was all a dream. No matter how many time he went over what he hoped was a dream, he could remember it clearly. Thoughts of Pakre raced through his mind. Did he gain feelings for Pakre at that moment, when they kissed?

His hand that was clutching the duffel bag loosened and the bag hit the floor with a loud 'thump'. The thump snapped Apoo from his thoughts to his situation. He realized he was sweaty and naked. Then he noticed the duffel bag that snapped him back into reality. He knelt down and unzipped the zipper keeping the duffel bag closed. His clothes were in there. He had grabbed the right bag by luck alone. He then looked to his bathroom. "Guess I should shower before I get dressed." Apoo muttered to himself. He grabbed the duffel bag and walked towards the shower in his bathroom. He dropped the bag next to the door and turned on the shower. The water was cold. Apoo walked into the freezing water and his muscles tensed when the water hit his skin. His hair felt heavy from the water being soaked into the strands.

In the bunkers, the crew was frantic looking for their clothes. Tobi and Mac had dumped out both of the duffel bags which meant the clothes were now all over the floor. Everyone was everywhere either bent over or crawling on all fours, digging through the ocean of clothes looking for theirs. Only a few had found some of their clothes and now men were throwing the clothes to someone whom they belonged to. After fifteen minutes, the ocean had turned into a pond. After everyone was dressed, the only clothes left were Pakres borrowed boxers and shirt. "Hey guys, what happened to my pants?" Mac asked. The men looked around and then exchanged looks of confusion. "Well, anyway, at the next island we _need _to buy Pakre more clothes. She can't keep wearing our clothes." Kiskue stated. The men nodded in agreement. Over the past six days, Pakre had borrowed the clothes of the crew and three shirts, two boxers, and now Macs pants are not to be found. "Okay. On the next island, Tobi, Mac, and I will take Pakre to a clothing store. We'll be sure to get her enough clothes for two weeks." Kiskue said. "Hey Kiskue, you mean to get her girl underwear to, right?" Tobi asked blushing. He seemed embarrassed to ask such a question. "Pakre will choose her clothes and underwear, we're only paying." assured Kiskue. Tobi sighed in relief.

"Hi guys, whats up?" Pakre yelled, walking into the bunkers. She saw the crew looking in any direction but at her. Since her borrowed clothes were in the duffel bags and her own clothes were dirty and still in the process of being washed, she was still naked. Getting the message, Pakre picked up the boxers and the shirt and put them on. Now the crew would look at her. "So," Kiskue started, "We decided that when we get to the next island, Tobi, Mac, and I will bring you to a clothing store. You will get enough clothes and underwear for two weeks, not including the clothes you already have." "Oh, okay. That sounds great actually. These really big and loose clothes are really uncomfortable."

"Then you have no objections?"

"Nope, not that I know of."

"No snappy remarks about us not being able handle letting you borrow our clothes?"

"No."

"Good" Kiskue sighed. The crew had learned that Pakre liked to make snappy remarks about anything. They also learned that when she couldn't think of any prank to pull, she'd get bored. Pakre being bored led to her not being able to sit still and pester anyone and everyone to play a game with her. Ever since she joined the crew, she had gotten the captain to play poker with her twice and play checkers four times. She won at all of the games but didn't ease her boredom. This led to Pakre walking around the main mast over and over, but that kept her out of every ones hair so they didn't mind.

Apoo stepped out of the shower. The shower had been set on freezing cold the whole time so no steam was anywhere in sight. He grabbed the towel hanging on the back of the bathroom door and began to dry off. Then he pulled his clothes out of the duffel bag that held them and began to dress. Apoo pulled out a drawer and grabbed a brush that was inside it. He did a quick brush of his long hair. There were naughts and tangles but Apoo did his best to straighten them out. He opened his bathroom door, walked over to his nightstand which held the beads for his hair and his accessories, and began to bead his hair. A knock sounded at the door. "Captain, we need to talk." Kiskues voice sounded through the door. "Come in. What is it?" Kiskue opened the door and shut it behind him. "The crew and I decided on bring Pakre to a clothing store at the next island and buy her enough clothes to last her two weeks. We can't keep letting her borrow our clothes. Before Pakres little stunt, she threw Macs pants into the ocean. The only excuse she used was that they were to big and they kept making her trip."

"Yeah, that sound like a good idea. But maybe I should go with just to make sure she doesn't cause to much of a commotion."

"How will that happen? You know how well that works out on the ship, how will it be any different in town?"

"She likes games, so I'll bribe her with time for games. If she behaves, I'll play any game she wants for two hours."

"You might want to rephrase 'any game she wants' or something might happen. Just consider what happened today." Apoo twitched. He would have to rephrase that. Just thinking of what might happen irked him. "Guess I should limit as to what kind of games we'll play." Apoo said, and looked at his first mate. Kiskue looked disturbed thinking of what might happen if his captain said he would play any game Pakre wanted. They both laughed to break the silence. "So wheres Pakre now?" Apoo asked. "She's sleeping in the bunkers. Apparently, carrying all those clothes to the crows nest was a work out." Kiskue said and nodded is head in the direction of the bunkers. "We need to find a way to keep her busy. All these pranks are wearing me out." Kiskue continued. "Yeah, and we can't let what happened today happen again. Marines just might see what happens next time." Apoo chuckled. He doubted that Pakre would pull the same prank twice, except the usual bull horn and cymbals to the ears to wake the crew in the morning. "Okay, help me with the last couple of beads and we'll head to the top deck. How long until we get to the next island?" Apoo asked. Kiskue started slipping the blue beads onto his captains hair in the usual style. "Tomorrow around noon." Kiskue answered. "Good, the sooner we deal with Pakre's clothing problem the better." Apoo sighed. He also needed dry land for a while. His back was starting to hurt.


	8. Chapter 8:The Truth Comes to Apoo

On a spring island in the afternoon, Apoo and his crew docked. "Finally, my back aches like crazy." Kiskue said. He stretched his back and began twisting his body in all directions. Tobi and Mac did the same. "Yeah, and Pakre can finally stop using our clothes." Mac said. He'd questioned Pakre about what had happened to his pants. When she answered that she had thrown them into the ocean, he wasn't to happy. "No kidding. I'm not sharing my boxers with a girl ever again. It's kinda weird." Tobi continued. "Aw, you guys don't like sharing clothes with me?" Pakre said in a teasing kind of way. "What? Afraid you'll get girl cooties?" "No, I just don't wanna run out of pants from you throwing them into the ocean." Mac yelled. Though he wasn't very intimidating. "Hey, keep your cool. We can't have citizens being scared of us." Apoo said, walking up behind Pakre. "And as for you, don't you think that throwing his pants into the ocean was a bit over the line? He only has so many of those you know." Apoo sighed. He could go on like this for hours and Pakre still wouldn't care. "Anyway, we're here. Kiskue, Mac, Tobi, and I will bring you to a clothing store. If you don't cause any kind of an uproar, I'll play poker or checkers with you for two hours when we get back." "Wow, really?" Pakres eyes were wide. She liked this kind of deal. She would have the captains undivided attention for two hours playing games. There was disappointment though. He had phrased his words carefully, so she couldn't turn that bribe against him.

Soon they were at the clothing shop. Pakre had tried many times to make Apoo twist his words into the perfect opportunity to pull something dirty on him on the walk there but failed every time. The store was two stories tall. So Pakre had two floors of clothes to go through and pick what she wanted. She could pick fourteen pairs of pants, fourteen pairs of shirts, fourteen pairs of socks and underwear, and she had convinced Apoo to let her pick two pairs of shoes and two hats or vests. The store was a warm yellow with a red balcony and white framed windows. The door was Victorian and was also red. Apoo, Pakre, Kiskue, Tobi, and Mac walked into the store and the door rang the bell hung at the top to let the employees know there were costumers. There were racks all over the first floor lined up like isles. Pakre immediately began looking through the wide selection of clothes. She found where the striped shirt were. They looked almost like the one she wore, they were just in different colors. She picked out fourteen colors, all different shades of green, blue, orange, and yellow. She then went to the second floor and found a stack of black skinny jeans with chains connected to where you slipped a belt through. One of them even had a raccoon tail connected to a pair, and Pakre thought that was the coolest thing she grabbed fourteen.

Pakres hands were getting full. Mac and Tobi made it obvious on the way to the store that they weren't going to help carry her stuff. But she had to much pride to do that. She looked around and saw a pile of baskets. She ran over to where the they were staked, set down her clothes, grabbed two, and stuffed the clothes inside them. She then went to the small section in the corner of the second floor where the womens underwear was. As with the rest of her clothes she picked fourteen pairs of each and grabbed fourteen pairs of white socks. When she went back down to the first floor she found that the hats and shoes were by the entrance. She walked over and caught a glimpse of the men she had walked to the store with sitting on a bench and watching her as she finished her pickings. She looked over the selection of shoes. All were black leather. One went up to her thighs with steel heals, toes, and plates of steel that went up the front. She chose that one. Pakre also chose plain boots that went up to her knee. Both were zip up. Then she chose two hats. Two ball caps, both black. But one had a dragonfly stitched into it and the other a skull.

"Done picking out your clothes already? Don't girls usually take hours to pick out the clothes they want?" Mac asked. "Yeah, and you picked out some of the same of each. I mean, fourteen pairs of the same pants and shirts? That's a little weird for a girl to do, don't you think?" Tobi added. Kiskue and Apoo looked at Pakre with curiosity. They were right. Pakre only took about five minutes to pick out her clothes. "What? Would you rather me put all this back and start over and take forever?" Pakre teased. "Nope, lets pay for these and get out of here." Apoo suddenly said, jumping out of his seat. He didn't want to wait and he was happy with her simplicity. The clothes, other than the boots, didn't cost much. He didn't want to spend more money than he had to with her. Pakre and Apoo walked up to the register and paid for the items. Pakre then bolted out the door pulling Apoo with her. "We got the clothes now come on. You said that you would play with me when we got back to the ship now lets go." Pakre growled. Now Apoo and the men knew why Pare had taken so little time to pick out her clothes. She just wanted to play the games Apoo had promised her. Apoo knew she wouldn't wait any longer. "Okay! Kiskue, you find out what we need to know with Tobi and Mac. After that, I want you get the supplies we need for the wait and the trip to the next island." Apoo said, struggling to stay in the spot where he was just long enough to give out orders to his men. After he was done, he let himself be dragged by Pakre back to the ship at breakneck speed.

In only a matter of minutes, Apoo and Pakre were back on the ship. The crew was just sitting about waiting for something to happen. Since they weren't doing anything, Pakre had convinced them to play poker with her and the captain. Over twenty five people were waiting to jump in and join the circle of six players until someone ran out of money to bet. Apoo and Pakre were the only ones who stayed in the circle. They were either very lucky, good players, or sly cheaters. Their winnings were piling high with each turn. An hour passed and only Apoo and Pakre were left. The crew crowded around them watching. They had lost all their money and their money was either in Apoos winnings or Pakres winnings. They both stared at each other. They both had betided all of their winnings for this final hand. "Straight!" Apoo said triumphantly. "Sorry Pakre but it looks like I win." Apoo had started to collect the great pile of belli. Around seven-million in all. Greed was plastered all over his face. Pakre then set her cards down gently and spread them out. "Royal Straight Flush! Sorry captain, but it looks like _I_ win." Pakre smiled. Apoo watched in shock as Pakre began to pull the pile of money towards her. The crew burst out laughing. "Wow captain. Looks like you lost." one of the men said. Normally Apoo would yell at anyone who stated the obvious to him, but he was at a loss for words as well as all his money.

Kiskue, Tobi, and Mac came back to a laughing crew and a now rich Pakre. They didn't know what to think. "What happened while we were gone?" Mac asked one of the men. "Pakre won at an hour long poker game with the crew. Pakre and the captain both bet an all in and Pakre beat the captains Straight with a Royal Flush." "Yeah, now Pakre's rich and the captain's broke." another man added. Tobi snickered, Mac laughed out loud with the rest of the crew, and Kiskue smiled and shook his head. The captains bribe had been turned against him and Pakre got new clothes and all of the crews money. Kiskue and the two sailors were now the only ones to still have their money. Apoo smiled and roared with laughter. He was sure that his liking for Pakre increased ten fold. Pakre had found this extremely weird. Usually people who lost all their money were either angry or depressed. "Maybe I should put you in gambling house at the next island so you can make the crew rich. You're good at this game." Apoo said loudly. "Well, I have another hour for games. Who wants to play checkers with me?" Pakre said looking around at the crew. No one volunteered. They knew Pakre was good at card games, but she was unbeatable when it came to board games like checkers. "Well I did promise two hours of games with you, I'll play." Apoo offered. Apoo may have been a pirate, but he was a man of his word when it came to promises.

"Um, captain. Before you get into another game, I have to tell you that the log pose sets in two days including the hour and a half we've been here." Kiskue said. He was kneeling on one knee and rested his shoulder on the other next to his captain, who was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of Pakre. "It also takes about three days to get to the next island." "Oh, that's good to hear. We won't have to wait for a week." Apoo said in relief. Pakre got bored quickly during that last week which led to her playing the most diabolical pranks she could every day during those weeks. She also walked around the main mast over and over again more with each passing day. He would have to teach her how to play solitaire or pyramid, games that she could play by herself. But Apoo wasn't sure how long that would keep her entertained. "Well, captain. Lets go. I'll go get the checker board. You wait in the kitchen." Pakre said with enthusiasm and bolted through the door that led to below deck. Apoo smiled again. Then his face turned to confusion. Ever since the last prank Pakre pulled, the prank which she stole the clothes from the entire crew and hid in the crows nest, Apoo had been more open to Pakre and smile more. Why? What did that mean? Apoo's eyes widened. He didn't love her did he?

Pakre walked into the kitchen with the checker board in hand and found Apoo sitting at the end of the table, his head in his hands. "Captain? Is something wrong?" Pakre asked. Apoo looked up in surprised. He had never heard Pakre sound so concerned about someone else. When he looked up, he was even more surprised to see her face full of concern like her voice was. Her eyes looked sympathetic as she looked at him. Her face looked so soft and kind, very different from the joyful and mischievous look she usually wore. Apoo blushed as he saw how she looked at him and looked away. But he always looked at her soft, concerned face. He couldn't help it. Pakre walked over to his side and hugged him. His eyes widened. "I can give you half of my money if it'll make you feel better." Pakre said softly. He lifted his head and turned to look at her. He looked directly at her. He was now one-hundred percent sure that he had fallen for her. He couldn't utter a word as he looked into her soft face. She looked so beautiful and loving. They stayed like this for five minutes until Pakre blushed and looked away. "Um, we can hold the checkers game for later. I need to make lunch for the crew." Pakre let go of Apoo and turned towards the kitchen. She started to take out supplies to make sandwiches for the crew and Apoo got up and ran out of the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9:A Disaster from Payback

**Okay, all of you have been reading my stories so I know all of you got my messages. LEAVE SOME REVIEWS PEOPLE. You don't need an account to write a review. Just click on the button at the bottom of the chapter, create a pen name, and tell me what you think and what you wanna see. I didn't know it was that hard. Enjoy chapter nine, jerks.**

The pirate vessel was still docked at their recent island. It was early in the morning and all the pirates were awake, except for Pakre. Apoo, Kiskue, Tobi, Mac, and the rest of the crew were snickering. They would finally get payback for all of the pranks Pakre had pulled on them. Tobi and Mac were the most eager. Over the one week Pakre had been on the crew, she had pranked Tobi and Mac he most. She had slipped thumbtacks onto their chairs twice, flipped over their hammocks four times, and yesterday she had stripped down and layed on top of the waking Tobi. When he awoke and saw the half naked Pakre on top of him, he bolted up and, again, planted his face in Macs butt which woke him up. The crew knew Pakre liked to play games, so they were going to play a little game of hide and seek. They all hurried to the hiding places they had chosen. Pakre was usually the first one to get up, and this was around the time she would start making breakfast.

Pakre stirred in her sleep. She dreamt of falling into a dark hole. An endless black hole and she could see nothing but blackness and her impending death, then 'thump'! Pakre awoke from the pain at the back of her head. That was the second time in the week she had been with the crew she had fallen off her hammock. She looked around to make sure she didn't wake anyone up, she saw no one. This struck her as odd. She was the first one up for the whole week she had been here. How could the whole crew wake up before her. She got up and bolted to the captains room. Instead of tip toeing in like she always did, she pulled the door open so hard that the door slammed into the wall next to it. She saw a bulge under the sheets. Something was off. If the entire crew was gone, why would the captain still be in bed. She knew this trick, she had pulled it many times at home when the towns people went looking for her. They would mistake the leaves under the sheets to be her and pull the sheets off. Once they did that, it triggered the trap she had set. The quick movement, and the weight of the intruders, disturbed the rope that was holding the leaves and sand in place and they fell into a pit. She left it to them to figure out how to get out.

Pakre pulled the sheets off the bed and found, as she had expected, pillows in the place of her captain. The one thing she didn't expect to see was a note tucked under one of the pillows. Pakre pulled out the note and read it out loud. _"Dear Pakre, Since you love to play games and pranks, we have decide to play a little game of hide and seek with you. The whole crew is hiding in the ship. Oh, and you have a time limit, you have until lunch. Love, Scratchmen Apoo" _Pakre smiled. He just made the mistake of signing "_love_". Pakre loved a game of hide and seek, and the time limit made it even more fun. Still she couldn't let the captain have complete control over the situation. She was in her underwear right now. She often slept that way, and the crew didn't know since she was always the last one to fall asleep. She looked in the direction of the captains dresser. Pakre walked over to it and began pulling drawers open. She found his robes and put them on. The sleeves were way longer than Kiskues shirt. They fell all the way to the floor and the robe stopped at the top of her toes. The robe also kept slipping off her shoulders. She looked around and saw an orange sash hiding underneath the bed. She walked over, picked it up, tightened the robe around her stomach, and quickly tied the sash around her. The torso of the robe fit nicely now. Pakre then scrunched up the sleeves and began looking through more of the dresser. Pakre found his pants and slipped them on making sure to tuck the rim of the pants underneath the part of the robe that was being held by the orange sash. She also found his slippers and put them on. "My captain has rather small feet for being a big man." Pakre teased, hoping someone would hear her and snicker. She heard nothing. Then she bolted out of the room and began her game of hide and seek.

"Hey, get off my foot, Mac." Tobi whispered. The whole crew was packed into the supply room. A large room that held all of the ships food, treasure, and extra cannon balls. It was the only room that Mac and Tobi had forgotten to show Pakre when they gave her the tour of the ship. After the crew heard this they all agreed to hide with them. The hiding places they had chosen were the most likely places that Pakre would look first. Now they wondered if it was such a good idea to jam the whole crew inside the used room. Some of the crew were sitting on crates that held the extra food and some were sitting on others laps. "Shh, you don't want her to find us, do you?" Apoo whispered. He looked up at the sun streaks peaking through the the wood. They were right under the front most part of the ship on the main deck. It was almost seven in the morning. "Hey, here she comes." Tobi whispered. "Captain, she's wearing your clothes." Kiskue said pointing to the figure now looming above them. Apoo looked up and his jaw dropped. She was, and she had found a way to make them fit. "At least she's not running around naked, we would have given her our location if she was." Mac whispered softly to Tobi. The figure looked down and everyone got quiet. None of them were even breathing from the fear that Pakre might hear their breaths. Pakre then walked away and towards the kitchen and the men breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Pff, nothing." Pakre huffed. She had looked through the kitchen thoroughly. She looked through the cupboards, underneath the kitchen table, the bathroom that connected to the kitchen, she even looked in the oven to see if anyone was stupid enough to try it. She wouldn't turn on the oven, though. She wasn't that cruel. When she walked away from the oven she promised herself that if a marine were to hide in there, she would turn it on. She then proceeded to the top deck. Nothing. The main deck. Nothing. The room underneath the bunkers. Nothing. She even went to the captains room again. I was just as she left it. The sheets were off the bed and pillows still in the same pile and the drawers to the dresser were open just as she left them. She then thought of the cannon room. She always thought it was strange how the cannon room stopped half way below the main deck. Then she grinned. She knew where her crew was. Pakre turned very slowly and quietly made her way to the cannon room.

Pakre quietly opened the door to the cannon room. There were cannons lined up at the closed slits on the walls. The room was big, but not as big as it should be. Pakre pursed her lips. She didn't like puzzle games, but she was good at them. She hated the fact that she was relying on her puzzle smarts to find her crew. Pakre shrugged it off. She did know where the crew was now, she just had to get to where they were hiding. She didn't see a door anywhere. So she quietly made her way over to the wall across from her. She layed her hands softly on the wall and pressed her head against it. She heard whispers. Pakre smiled even more. She took her head off the wall and slid her hand slowly and quietly across the wall. If there was a secret door here, there would be a draft of air. Then Pakre stopped. She found it. From what she could tell, the door opened inwards and the door didn't have a doorknob. She stepped back slowly and held her arms in front of her, ready to push the door with both hands. Then gave a running start towards the door. She made sure to stomp on the wood below her to confuse them before she scared the shit out of them. Bam! Pakre tackled the door open and fell into an awkward grasp. She knew this feeling. She grinned and looked up. There was her captain, eyes wide with surprise. She looked around her and saw her scared shitless crew. She snorted. They looked ridiculous. "Peek-a boo, I found you." Pakre sang, turning back to her captain. "I'll say, you found us alright. You even injured some." Pakre looked at the door behind her. She tried to keep herself from laughing as she spotted Macs head sticking out of the outward side of the door. Though he was shorter then she remembered him.

"He was bent over grabbing his toe after Tobi stepped on it when you slammed the door open." Apoo said. His voice was shaky. Pakre turned her head back to Apoo and saw he was trying to hide a smile. It was obvious to her that the captain thought the sight was funny too. Then Pakre looked around her again. The room was a tight fit for all the crew members. Most of the men were standing and sitting on crates. Pakre looked back at her captain. She just looked at him with innocent eyes. Apoo turned his head back towards her, he had been looking at the sad state Mac was in until he felt Pakres stare. He looked down at her innocent eyes. "What is that look for?" Apoo asked. A second later, Pakres stomach growled. The whole crew heard it and their attention was focused on her. "I'm starving, I didn't have breakfast jerk." Pakre said. She felt dizzy, and her body followed her feeling. Apoo looked at her closer. She looked very pale. He pressed his hand against her head, and she felt really warm. "Pakre, are you okay?" Apoo asked. His face was now full of concern. Then, Pakre suddenly fainted and collapsed in his arms. She fell limp, and the only thing keeping her off the floor was Apoos hold on her. The crew rushed around her. All calling her name with fruitless effort to wake her up. "Pakre? Pakre!" Apoo yelled at the unconscious girl. Kiskue pushed through the crowd of men and knelt by his captain. "We should bring her to the medical room. Doctor, head over to the medical room and get ready for Pakre. We'll meet you there." The doctor ran out of the room and to the medical room. "Captain?" Apoo was still leaning over the unconscious Pakre, her head on his lap. His face had a look of worry. The crew had never seen their captain look so worried.

"Captain! We need to get Pakre to the medical room. She'll be able to get proper treatment there." Kiskue assured his captain. Apoo nodded his head and picked up Pakre. He ran out of the packed room and started for the medical room. The crew was still shocked. She looked lively and healthy just yesterday, and now she was being rushed to the medical room. Plus, seeing the captain look so worried was a little disturbing. He's always so carefree. It was the first time the crew had ever seen the captain like this. The men looked at each other, then followed their captain with Kiskue in the lead.

Pakre was layed on the white sheeted bed at the end of the room. There were shelves full of medicines and pain killers. At the foot of the bed was a desk with many medical tools sitting on it. The doctor picked up the stethoscope that hung around his neck. He placed the ear buds in his ears and took hold of the tunable diaphragm. He moved the diaphragm down the captains clothes that Pakre was wearing. He listened for a few minutes, moving his hand every so often to look for a clearer sound of her heart. Then he took hold of her wrist to feel her pulse. He walked towards his desk and took out a digital thermometer. He walked back to Pakre and opened her mouth to place the thermometer beneath her tongue. He waited a couple of seconds before the thermometer beeped. He slipped it out of her mouth and read the thermometer. "A hundred and two degrees. Looks like shes had a temperature for a while now captain, and no breakfast and running around this morning didn't help at all" the doctor said, turning to face his captain. "How did she get a temperature?" Apoo asked. "It was most likely the time she stole all of our clothes and hid in the crows nest. Plus, all the work of making everyone breakfast everyday early in the morning has got to play a part in this as well." the doctor answered. It made sense. Walking around naked would give you a cold, and hard labor and lack of sleep would make it worse. Apoo looked at Pakre. He would have to stay on top of her and make sure she went to bed with the rest of the crew. "I'll take care of her captain, you should go to the top deck and assure the crew she'll be alright." Apoo nodded and turned to walk out the door.

When Apoo opened the door he saw his crew, and they were worried and some were sobbing. "We should have taken better care of Pakre, now she's sick." Tobi sobbed. Mac was next to him, he had a bump on his head where the door hit him. He was in the same state as Tobi. Kiskue walked forward to his captain, calm and collected, but worried. "Will she be okay?" Kiskue asked. "Yeah, shes just got a cold, that's all." Apoo answered. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. This had been a very eventful morning, but not in the best way. Kiskue sighed in relief and so did the crew. Sighing in relief seemed to happen a lot on this crew. The men had taken a liking to her and her way of making a funny atmosphere. They may not like the pranks right away, but after a while the crew laughed at her pranks when she wasn't around. When they saw her collapse today and her sick face, it sure as hell shocked them all. They got used to the lively face she wore everyday that they never thought she could catch a cold and collapse. "Well, we're making our own lunch today men. Lets head up to the kitchen and get something to eat. None of us had breakfast this morning." Apoo said clutching his growling stomach. The men nodded in agreement and the sound of growling stomachs could be heard throughout the ship. 

**Don't forget to review! I need reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10 Plan for Force Confession

**Um, okay, I didn't mean for chapter nine to be in all bold lettering. Sorry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again. As for the people who reviewed my last chapter, thank you, and for the people who just went to a different story or site after reading my chapter, Jerks! Review people, REVIEW! Enjoy chapter ten.**

Pakre stirred in her sleep yet again. Something heavy was on her stomach and she was starting to have trouble breathing. Her eyes opened slowly. The blinding light hurt her tired eyes. After her eyes got somewhat used to the light she looked around. She was in the medical room. She'd only seen it from the window in the door when Mac and Tobi showed her around the ship. This was the first time she had ever been in there. The she looked down. She saw her captains head on her stomach and his arms were crossed under his head to pillow it. Pakre thought. The last thing she remembered was that she had won the game of hide and seek with the crew. The captain was holding her up after she bumped into him from tackling the door open, then she found Macs head poking out of a hole in the door, then a blur. Now she was about to gasp for air. She never knew her captains upper body was this heavy alone. She bolted up and her captains head slid down to her thighs. He was near where she went to the bathroom. She just looked at him.

Pakre tried to figure out how to wake him up in this condition. She was still a little light headed and she felt cold. Then Apoo began to wake up. She grinned and quickly fell back into the sheets. She wouldn't have to do anything. She closed her eyes and turned her head towards the wall. She had practiced for many years to keep a straight face when she needed to, but its been a while since she'd done it before so she had to face away from Apoo in case she smiled. She felt her captain stir some more and heard him moan. Apoo opened his eyes and saw where he was. His eyes turned to the size of golf balls and yelped while quickly sitting up. This turned against him and he fell over in the chair he had been sitting in. Pakre grinned widely. Lucky for her, Apoo was on the ground and she was facing the other way. She heard the door open and heard some one walk in. "Oh, I thought she woke you up with kissing you, but she's still asleep. It's been two days now." the voice said. It was Kiskues. "Shut up!" Apoo said. It wasn't an order. It was just a common thing people did when they knew what someone said was true about them or what they would have done in a silly kinda way. Pakre frowned. How pathetic, shes been asleep for two days. Her stomach growled and she felt the stares of the two men. They both laughed. "Guess I should go to the kitchen and bring her something to eat. I'll be right back." Kiskue said. He opened the door again and shut it. Pakre figured this was the best time to fake waking up. She moaned and turned her head and opened her eyes slowly. Apoo watched as she woke up. She did not hear him, but by this time, he had set the chair up again and sat back down. She saw his face, still smiling from hearing her stomach growl. It would only be natural for someone who hadn't eaten in two days. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Look who came back from the dead, you had me worried." Apoo said. Pakre thought this would be the perfect time to say something stupid, why, because she wanted to see how the captain would react. "I was dead?" Pakre asked. She made sure to put on a face that made it look like she was serious about the question. Apoo laughed. "No, not really. You were just unconscious for two days." Pakres stomach growled again. "If I don't eat soon, I really will be dead." Pakre moaned. She hugged her stomach and leaned forward. He stomach felt like it was digesting itself. Apoo only laughed more. "Don't worry, Kiskue is on his way with some food. Just wait a little bit longer." Apoo calmed down and then looked at her seriously. "Pakre, the doctor said you had the fever for a while. He said it was caused from the cold and lack of sleep. I need you to stop running around naked and go to bed at the same time as the rest of the crew." Pakre closed her eyes. What he said made sense. Cold temperatures and nothing to warm you would definatly give you a cold, and lack of sleep would make it worse. "Don't forget, it was your fault for making me skip breakfast that day." Pakre accused. "Yeah, we should have timed that better."

Apoo and Pakre heard the door open and looked in its direction. They saw Kiskue standing in the doorway holding a plate of hot food. The plate contained a drumstick with mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans smeared in butter and a hint of salt, and three chocolate chip cookies. Pakres eyes lit up when she saw the cookies. "Chocolate chip cookies! I love those things." She realized what she just said and covered her mouth. Now they had another thing to bribe her with. She knew this because Kiskue and Apoo looked at each other and smiled. They did the same thing when they found out she liked to play games. Now Kiskue laughed. "Looks like your already full of life. Did the captain explain why you collapsed?" he said while bringing the plate of good smelling food to Pakre. To her it seemed like forever for him to get across the small room over to the bed. "Yeah, he also said I should stop running around naked and go to bed along with the rest of the crew." Pakre tried to pout, but her drooling lips made it difficult. She finally got her hands on the plate, then frowned. There was no fork. She turned to see Kiskue holding beside his head, teasing her. He chuckled, along with the captain, anf gave her the fork. She smiled, took the fork and began to dig in.

She started with the mashed potatoes. She scooped up the center and shoved it into her mouth, the gravy tasted like heaven. She swallowed that whole and almost inhaled the rest. The she went to the green beans. They didn't taste as good as they looked but they were still good. He chewed them slowly and a drop of butter had oozed its way out of the corner of her mouth. Apoo sighed. He took his thumb and wiped the drop of butter away. He rubbed his fingers together, seeing as there were no napkins around. She swallowed and smiled at him to say thank you. Apoo got the hint and smiled with a sigh, turning his head towards the floor. She smiled. He looked funny in profile. Then she noticed his hair was a little shinier than the last time she looked at it. She also smelt something like sweat. Sniff. It surprised Pakre that it wasn't her. She had been out for two days. Sniff. Wasn't Kiskue. She looked at her captain. Sniff. It was him. She scrunched up her nose. "Captain, when was the last time you took a shower?" Pakre asked. She leaned back a little bit. The smell was getting to her. Apoo looked at her then at Kiskue. He was doing the same thing. The he lifted arm and sniffed. He wiped his head away right after the sniff. He did smell bad. "Um, not since two days ago." Apoo said looking at the duo. They had turned their heads away when he lifted his arm. He smelt worse when he did that. "Ugh, go take a shower, will you? You'll make me sick again." Pakre lifted her hand to her mouth and acted as if she was going to puke. "Yeah, you really should, captain. Pakre's awake now, so you don't have to worry." Kiskue said. He was waving his hand in front of his nose, smiling. He thought the state that his captain was in was funny. Apoo yelled at the two. "I can take a hint you guys. I'm not stupid. _Look,_ I'm _going_." Apoo was walking out the door at this point. Making sure to point out the obvious to them before he left. Soon he was out of the room.

Kiskue and Pakre let out a couple of gasps for air and laughed. They both agreed that the captains behavior was hilarious. They laughed for a couple of minutes and then calmed down. Their faces were a little blue. After Pakre had caught her breath, she continued eating. She finished the green beans, put the fork down, and began ripping the meat off the drumstick. Kiskue looked at the floor. He was leaning on the wall behind the bed Pakre had been sleeping in. He looked over at Pakre. Now she was digging into the cookies. He spotted the bone that was coated in meat just a minute ago. The pace that she was devouering her meal astounded him. Unlike the rest of her meal, she was enjoying her cookies slowly, taking only small bites one at a time. She looked up at him with innocent eyes and smiled. He smirked in return. "The captain said he loves you to you in your sleep." Kiskue suddenly said. Pakre felt a clump of cookie get caught in her wind pipe and started coughing and choking. This surprised Kiskue. The only thing he could think of to help her was to hit her in the back. So he balled his hand into a fist and banged on her back. The clump of cookie came back up into her mouth. It didn't feel the same as when she swallowed it. It felt slimy. The mucus in her throat coated it so that it would be easier for her to cough it up. She war reluctant, but swallowed it again. It went to her stomach this time. She coughed a couple more times then looked at Kiskue accusingly. "What are you trying to do, kill me? Don't make jokes like that when someones eating!" Pakre yelled at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean it. It wasn't a joke by the way. I really heard him say it to you when you were asleep and no one was around. I was outside the door." Kiskue held his hands in front of him to keep Pakre from hitting him in the face but she didn't even try. Though the crew had been thinking she might be the kind of person to hit. They just didn't want to find out what she did for payback. Kiskue thought he might find out pretty soon.

Pakre looked down at her food. Only the cookies were left. She was, in fact, thinking of pranking Apoo and getting back at Kiskue all in one go. She got an idea, Pakre grabbed the cookie to mislead Kiskue from thinking she thought of payback for him. It worked. He just sighed in relief. He thought Pakre wasn't able to think of anyway to get payback right now. So wrong. They heard the door open and turned their heads and saw the doctor standing in the door way. "So your awake now. You look more alive than you did two days ago." Pakre rolled her eyes. The crew sure loved to make life and death jokes. She looked back at the doctor. This was the first time she actually got a good look at the man. He had jet black hair that went down to his jaw line. It was rather untamed. He wore a typical doctors coat with a puffy shirt underneath with cargo pants and a sash tied around his waist like she saw on most pirates she'd seen. His face had a long, thin scar that went over his nose and across his cheeks and dark skin.

He walked over and placed his hand on Pakres head. "Still a little warm, but the fever has gone down a lot." He took his off her head and walked over to his desk at the foot of the bed. It was in a position that he could turn his head to the right and see the patient. He took out a bag with a lot of really tiny words printed on it. Pakre couldn't make out any of the words. He slipped two little green pills out of the opening of the bag and held them out to Pakre. "You might want to swallow these first before you finish your cookies. They're really bitter." Pakre took them and just stared. The doctor got the hint. "They're cold pills that fight off infection and help your fever go down." Pakre shrugged and slipped them into her mouth. Her face suddenly turned into a face of disgust. They really were bitter. So bitter that it made her eyes water. She quickly gulped them down and jammed a cookie into her mouth. The pill left a worse after taste. The doctor laughed, and so did Kiskue. "I warned you." the doctor said. "I remember the first time I took those pills. I thought I was going to barf." Kiskue added. He was bent over holding his stomach. He was having trouble breathing. He was, in fact, the only person who tasted those pills before Pakre came along. "I'll get some water for you. I'll be right back." The doctor stood up and headed for the door. Before he could open it, the captain opened it first. His hair was damp and undone and the onlt thing he was wearing was his pants and slippers.

Pakre looked down at herself. She was not in the captains clothes anymore. She was back in Kiskues shirt and Tobi's boxers. She looked at Kiskue. He mouthed "I'll tell you later." All she could do was shrug. The crew had seen her naked before, what was the problem with them changing her clothes? The doctor looked at the captain and said "You know, you smell a lot better now captain." After that last comment, he bolted past Apoo and down the hall. The room was now full of giggles and Apoo was scowling. The crew had learned to make snappy comments form listening to Pakre. Then he sighed. It wasn't worth getting worked up over. He turned back to the medical room and walked in. He sat on the edge of the bed Pakre was in. He looked over at her and she just sat there, waiting for the time for pranking and payback. It was quiet for five whole minutes. No one dared to break the silence. Pakre figured this would be the best time to pay Kiskue back because she wasn't seeing a better opprotunity any time soon. She looked down and twiddled her thumbs. She had to make this sound as convincing as possible. She stuttered under her breath. Now all of Apoos attention was on her.

She stuttered some more. She was having trouble saying the words. There was some truth to them. Apoo leaned closer to get a better idea of what she was trying to say. She lifted her head. "I love you, too." she said softly. "What?" Apoo was standing up straight looking at her like she was crazy. He was blushing too. "Kiskue told me that you said 'I love you' to me when I was asleep." Then she looked at Kiskue. He had a look of horror, his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. Pakre stuck her tounge out at him. Payback. Apoo grabbed Kiskues collar, dragged him outside the medical room, and shut the door. She could hear Kiskue begging for something but couldn't hear much. The doctor came back in with a glass of water and saw that Pakre was the only one in the room. "Did I miss something?" he asked. "No, just a tornadoe passing through." Pakre answered. She shoved half of the last cookie into her mouth. The doctor gave her the glass of water and she slugged it down. The after taste of the pills still lingered in her mouth. She slid the glass in between her legs to hold it and shoved the last of the cookie into her mouth.

"Okay, so what really happened? If a tornadoe passed through, there wouldn't be a ship any more, would there?" Pakre looked at the doctor. He looked trust worthy. So, she sucked up her pride, swallowed the cookie, and began telling the story. "Well, Kiskue had told me that the captain confessed love to me while I was asleep. I almost died from choking when I heard that. I figured the best way to get payback was to prank the captain and rat out Kiskue all in one go. So I answered his confession, and, well, it turned out to be real." She slowly said the word _real_. She found it difficult to tell someone about that. She looked up. She found that the doctor had been listening to the story carefully from his chair. She did feel better after telling someone the truth, but she promised herself that the doctor would be the only one she'd confess to. "Well, that sounds interesting. It would definatly make a good soap opera." the doctor said. He couldn't keep a sraight face saying it though, and he snorted. Then Pakre snorted as well. He really had a way of turning serious conversations into funny ones.

The door opened, and Apoo was standing in the door way alone. Then Kiskue limped slowly behind him, blood trickled down from his lip and bruise above his left eye. Apoo had clearly given him back for listening in on him and telling Pakre what he said. Kiskue gave a dirty look at Pakre that said "You bitch!" Pakre only smiled at him and stuck out her tounge that said "Payback!" Then Kiskue sobbed and walked into the doctors office. The doctor sighed and took out the ointment and bandages. He sat Kiskue down on his chair and began working. Apoo, who was still standing in the door way, turned to look at Pakre. She just had the usual proud smile she always wore, just looking up at him. He blushed and looked away, recalling what she had said to him. Pakre only giggled and he blushed more. Something about her laugh made him feel warm inside. "You don't have to be so rough when punishing your subordnits, captain." the doctor said, finishing putting a band-aid on Kiskues blood oozing bruise above his left eye. The doctor turned to look at Pakre. She gave him a look, and he turned back to Apoo. "But why did you punish him, what did he do?" he asked. "Isn't your business, your job is just to fix him up." Apoo growled. The doctor sighed again, his captain was hopeless. The least he could do was say sorry for giving him so much work. Pakre looked down, trying to hide the smile on her face. She would have to thank the doctor later for lying to the captain to keep her secret.

Apoo turned around and slammed the door. Pakre, Kiskue, and the doctor waited until they couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. They faded. From what they could tell, he was headed for the main deck. "Well, I should tell you why the captains so mad." Kiskue chuckled. All he knew was getting busted for ratting out the captain to Pakre in the worst way possible, by the little witch herself. He gave her a dirty look. She smiled. "Oh, I already told him." Pakre replied to the dirty look, wanting to dig the knife of payback a little deeper into his back. Kiskue now had a look of disgust and looked to the doctor. "Sean, is this true?" "Yep, she told me the whole story." Sean, the doctor, answered. He smiled with his eyes shut. It was a kind smile but yet hid a mischievous side to it. "Now I have something on you. I think the crew would laugh if they heard of the payback Pare served you." Kiskue sobbed. He couldn't tell which was worse, getting beat up by the captain or Pakre and Sean having something over him. Pakre and Sean giggled, they loved the way they were toturing his mind and the fact they had him rapped around their finger. Pakre looked over to Sean, she knew she would have fun with him. Maybe she could use his information to get the captains undivided attention and get the rest of the crew off the ship. She remembered something that only just came to her mind.

She heard the waves crashing against the hull of the ship. They crashed against the ship harder then two days ago. Then she remembered Kiskue something about how long it took for the log pose to set on the island. He said it would take two days. It had been one day since they docked when the crew played hide and seek with her. "I'm going to take a guess and say that we've been at sea for a day, am I correct?" Pakre asked. She looked at Sean. He smiled at her. "Yes, your correct. We'll also be at the next island the day after tomorrow. In the evening, I believe." he answered. She looked down at the sheets that covered her legs. She had around two days to plan for a way to verbaly confess her feelings in the most diabolical way possible. But she wasn't about to let the entire crew know what she wanted to do. She looked at Sean and Kiskue. She had something over Kiskue, so she could use him. But what about Sean, would he be willing to help her with her most diabolical scheme ever on this ship. She looked up at him, and he looked at her. It had been only a little over a week that Pakre had joined the crew and Sean knew the look on her face. She was planning something big this time, and considering what they had just talked about, it was based around that. She had a very sinister smile and mischief in her eyes, as well as a pink tinge to her cheeks. Sean could tell it was a naughty idea.

"So, I have an idea and I need your guys help." Pakre started. Kiskue looked up in shock, like she said that she was going to throw a puppy into a canyon. Sean only smiled. Pakre took that as a yes, but she would have to use some of her womenly charm to influence Kiskue onto her side. She looked at Kiskue. "Now hold on, I don't wanna play any part in any of your schemes. I'm in enough trouble with the captain already." Kiskue said, holding his hands in front of him as if he was trying to keep her away. He actually was. "Come now Kiskue, have you forgotten what she has done to you in the hour she's been awake alone? Just think of what she'll come up with if she plans for two days." Sean said looking at Kiskue, smiling the same mischievous smile Pakre wore. Kiskue thought that over for a minute. If she could plan something as diabolical as stealing all of the crews clothes and hiding in the crows nest in an hour, just think of what she could plan in two days on the person she still wanted payback on. His eyes closed then shot open and looked at Pakre. She smiled cruelly. He sobbed. "Fine, what do you have I mind?"

Pakre looked at Sean. Mouth the words "Than you" to him. She didn't have anything in mind of making Kiskue join in on her plan, and Sean had put the idea of something Pakre would plan up in two days. She didn't have to do anything but smile cruelly at Kiskue to confirm his suspitions, then he was in the palm of her hands. She hadn't thought this plan all the way through, since she had only just woken up. But she knew what she wanted, she wanted a situation where she and Apoo were the only ones on the ship. "I want a situation where the captain and I are the only ones on the ship. Do you think you guys could get everyone off the ship at the next island?" Sean looked at her. She had a look of couriosity. She wanted to know if Apoo really meant what he said to her when she was asleep and not just practicing for another girl in the future or a girl that was waiting for him back home. For the whole time Pakre had been with the On Air pirate crew, she never knew. But she was about to find out for herself, all alone with the captain. "Sure we can, the crew trusts us more than they trust you. But your going to have to plan what to do to the captain, and I can only hope that your not going to rape him.." Sean said calmly. He was looking down at his hands which were resting on his knees. He was leaning on his desk since Kiskue had taken his usual seat. The spinny chair he loved so much. It entertains him when he has no work to do. He would spin around in the chair for hours on end and then stand up to try and stand up straight and walk in a straight line. He knew trying to walk in a straight line dizzy was futile, but he thought it was fun just to try.

He smiled at the thought of Pakre actually trying to rape the captain. He remembered the day after Pakre had joined the crew. He had joined the crew in cowering in the corner of the kitchen trying to stay as far away from Pakre as possible. It was a scary thought back then, but now it seemed like a funny idea now that he knew Pakre wouldn't give up her virginity so soon in the game. From what he saw form her, Sean figured she wouldn't give into lust so easily. She'd want to tempt the captain as long as possible until he finally confessed his love to her directly. She was going to use every aspect of a boys mind to make him crack. "I wouldn't go that far, not unless he asks me to. What I'll do is teas him a little, maybe play a little hide and seek with him in my underwear." Pakre said, bringing her forefinger to her lips and looked up at the ceiling. "Or I could seduce him and make him confess by force." Sean snorted. He could only imagine what she would do seducing someone. Probably more diabolical than a hooker. "Well, whatever you do, make sure you don't go to far, and your going to tell me the whole story afterwords." Sean demanded. The two went on discussing the plan when for when they docked at the next island. Kiskue just sat on Sean's chair and listened in silent horror. How could they be so cruel?

** To PandaMan45: Here you go, chapter ten. Tell your friends about my story. Thank you!**

**To all of the people reading this: Leave a review please, you don't have to have an account to review stories. PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11:Pain when there Shouldn't Be

**For all of the people who have reviewed my last story, I thank you for the reviews and complements.**

**To PandaMan 45:Here's chapter eleven. Enjoy!**

**To Neeky-chan: There is another one. Type in "Eustass 'Captain' Kidd Story" into Google. That's the story that influenced the character Pakre.**

**Enjoy chapter eleven!**

During the two days the crew was waiting for the next island, Pakre had made it a habit from walking around the main mast over and over again to shadowing Apoo. When he stopped, she would keep walking and walk around him over and over again until he started walking again. Apoo didn't really mind at first, but on third hour of her doing this, it started to annoy him. He didn't want Pakre to figure this out though. If she did, she would find it okay to entertaining. She kept on like this until the ship reached the island of Goma. She smiled as she saw the island. Her plan was about to be put in action. Then she glared at Kiskue. He had made several attempts to rat her out to the captain, but either she or Sean came just in the nick of time to stop him and tell him to do the work they were meant to do. They beat him up later.

They finally docked on the harbor of Goma town. It was rather small but had several bars around. The captain was known for drinking but had to lay back in order to round up his wasted crew. But oddly enough, he had come down with digestive trouble sense that mornings breakfast. Pakre smiled at her work. She made sure that Apoo only ate enough rotten food to last until an hour later from now. Out of consideration for his captain, Sean made sure to give him medication to ease his digestive troubles. He was going less often after the medication. Pakre giggled at the memory of her captain running for the bathroom every five minutes. Sean walked up next to Pakre and she gave him the sign. Pakre had heard a lot about this island, it was the second most famous trade stop on the Grand Line, she knew it would take twenty-six hours for the log pose to set and about two weeks to get to the next island. Sean turned to Kiskue and gave him the sign. He whined. He didn't want to do this to the captain, but if he didn't, Pakre and Sean would tell the crew of Pakres payback to him. He took the sign and turned to the crew. "Okay, men. The captain has given us permission to have our fun after we get the info and supplies we need." This was a lie. Apoo was in his room sleeping off the stomach trouble. He did not say anything about his crew not being allowed to go drink nor them being able to drink. He just told Kiskue to find the info they needed.

He didn't know that Pakre had the info all along nor did he know what was coming for him. The crew cheered and began running off the ship to the nearest bar. Kiskue and Sean followed slowly. They looked back at Pakre, who was leaning on the railing waiting for every last crew member to enter the bar. She gave a look to Sean. She told him before hand to keep an eye on the crew not only to make sure none of them went back to the ship to early, but to keep them safe as well. She may be a cruel trickster, but she cared about her crew mates and didn't want to go anywhere without them. Sean got the message and turned forward. Both Kiskue and Sean made it to the bar. Pakre watched for five more seconds after the two men disappeared into the bar then bolted to the captains room.

She pulled open the door that led to the captains room quietly. She didn't know if he was still asleep or not. She peeked into the room and saw Apoos head sticking out of the sheets just as it did the first time she did this. She got to work by taking out a screwdriver and undoing the doorknob. She made sure to be careful. She did not want to drop anything. She didn't want to make even the slightest sound. The door handle came off, she flipped it around so the door locked from the outside, and began screwing it back in. She accidentally dropped a screw, which made a slight 'dink' sound when it hit the floor. She flipped her head around, so fast that she swore her vision blurred, to her captain with a look of horror. He stirred but didn't wake up. She wiped her forehead in relief. She made sure to be extra careful as to not drop anything again. She finished and made to the bathroom door. She didn't want the captain fleeing to the bathroom and locking it from the inside. She pulled out a special lock that she had found in the broom closet she found the cymbals. The crew sure had a lot of useful stuff for her. She repeated the same process of undoing the doorknob and set it on the floor carefully. She put in her special lock in its place.

This lock didn't have a doorknob and could only be unlocked and pulled open with a key. She still had it tucked away in her bra. If the captain wanted it, he would have to reach deep inside her bra to get it or take it off altogether. She didn't have to worry, the rotten food was wearing off right now. She was mean, but she wasn't that mean. She wouldn't stop someone if they _really_ had to take a shit. She finished and stood up. Pakre fished the key out of her bra and locked the door. Like the doorknobs, she made sure to keep it quiet and turn the lock slowly. When it locked, you could hardly hear it. She tucked the key back into her bra, hid the original doorknob under the bed, turned, and made her way to the captain. She looked at him for several moments before turning to the door to get in and out of the room. She opened the door, locked it from the other side, and shut it again. She tested it to make sure it was locked right. It was, and she turned back to Apoo. Pakre didn't plan for what was going to happen next, so she decided to wing it at this point. She began stripping down to her underwear. Earlier, she had made sure to wear her blue and pink plaid patterned underwear and her thigh high boots. She snorted at the ridiculousness of her out fit and hid her clothes under the bed where she had hid the doorknob.

Pakre got up on the bed, slipped under the sheets, and moved closer to him. She couldn't stop smiling. This was going to be funny as hell. Plus, she liked being this close to him in such a state. She did have feelings for him after all. When that crossed her mind, she blushed. Apoo turned over and landed face down, right on top of Pakre. Now she was wide eyed. She couldn't breath and she could hardly move.

The captain twitched. He didn't remember the sheets being this warm. Apoo slowly opened his eyes and saw Pakre's face right in front of his. The day he asked her to join his crew came flooding back to him. Pakre's face right in front of his just like now. He stared wide eyed at Pakre. Her chest wasn't moving up and down like it was supposed to. He jolted up and sat on his knees. The sheets flew behind him. The only thought that was running through his mind was that Pakre couldn't breath. She was on her knees now, gasping for air. After a minute of catching her breath she looked up at Apoo. She smiled and pounced on the already shocked Apoo. He fell backwards onto his back. His hair, that wasn't done in it's usual fashion, spread out across the bed and over the railing at the foot of his bed. Now he was even more shocked. What horrified him was that Pakre was then laying on top of the trapped captain and placed her head in the rook of his neck like someone did when hugging someone. Apoo was to shocked to move.

Pakre move her body to and fro on top of her captains body, making sure her body touched his. Apoos face was now beat red. He felt her breasts moving side to side on his bare chest and her hands softly moving up and down the sides of his body. Her hands were so soft and tickled his skin. His muscles tensed as her hands moved down his body. He did the only thing he could think of at the moment and cushioned his head on hers. He lifted his arms and placed is hand on her waist. He felt her muscles tense the moment he touched Pakre and felt her face grow warm as well as the rest of her body. Pakre couldn't tell, but her hormones were starting to take over. She did not plan for the captain to go with the flow like this. She had expected him to try and make a run for it, trying as hard as he could to get out, yanking on the doors as hard as he could trying to open them. Apoo lifted Pakre from the rook of his neck and took a good look at her face. She didn't show the same mischievous look in her eyes like she always had, now her eyes were dark, weak, and showed a hint of lust. Apoo felt _his_ hormones raging now. With Pakre on top of him and moving around like this, he couldn't keep himself under control. Pakre now saw a sign of weakness in Apoo eyes. They had the same look as what she was feeling. Her heart felt heavy but her feet and head light. Apoo jolted upward and reversed the position that they were just in. He was now in control and Pakre just took it. She was too light headed to think about what was going on. She did, however, take notice of the position and blushed more. Apoo knelt down and began giving her butterfly kisses starting with her collar bone and moved up towards her lips. When Apoo's lips finally reached hers, he started the soft kisses on her smooth lips.

After a few minutes of that, he continued his journey back down to her collar bone and went further down to her stomach then stopped at the rim of her panties. He continued to give butterfly kisses there and moved his hands to the inside of her thighs. He moved them up and down the inside of her thighs softly and Pakre began to make heavy sighs randomly. She was having trouble keeping her breath steady and her heart was beating faster than any adrenalin rush she'd ever had. Unconsciously, she spread her legs apart from each other and Apoos body seemed to move on its own. He placed his hand to where her opening was and made small slow rubs. Pakre responded by letting out a quick and heavy gasp. It tingled where he touched and she began moving her body again, only slightly, to and fro. She only had enough energy to do this. She was so light headed now that she couldn't think straight and opened her legs to their fullest. She also picked up her hand, placed it softly on his chest, and moved her hand down his body. Apoo responded by now tucking his hand in her underwear and slipped his fingers inside the opening. Apoo felt her legs tense and twitch and began slipping his fingers in and out. Pakre couldn't help but respond. She, too, slipped her hand under the rim of his pants and took hold of his shaft and slid her hand up and down.

Now he began to twitch and moved closer to Pakre. He slipped his other hand under her head and pressed his lips once again onto hers. She kissed back. Pakre pulled her hand out of his pants and tugged at the rim. Apoo took his hands from under her head and out of her underwear to pull off his pants and boxers. Pakre only slipped out of her thigh high boots, keeping their kiss from ending to soon. Apoo was now completely naked.

Apoo took his lips off hers and moved them towards her ear and whispered "I love you." Pakres eyes shot open. This one tiny sentence snapped her back into reality long enough to hear the crews footsteps above them. She felt the captain continue so he was not aware of his crew being home. Pakre looked at the hand clock on Apoos nightstand. It had been two hours since they had started this romantic ritual. She smiled when she heard the crew making their way to their captains room. No doubt drunk and wanting to tell the captain they were home. With the crew drunk and the lock on the outside of the door, they were going to see something very awkward. She could hardly keep herself from laughing. The moment they saw the naked Apoo on top of her half naked body, it would be the end of him. To make herself look like the innocent one of the two, she slipped her hands beneath Apoos until it looked like he was pinning her down and pressed her legs together like she didn't want any of what the captain had planned for her. Plus, she had learned to activate her tear ducts and make herself cry. The footsteps stopped right in front of the door and Pakre almost burst out laughing at her captains coming fate.

"Why's the lock of the doorknob on the outside?" one voice said. "Doesn't matter, just open it." the other voice said. Now was the time for Pakre to put on her scared shitless face. The moment she did, Apoo looked at her confused. She stuck out her tongue at him and returned back to her scared face. She was winging it again now. Nothing had gone according to plan but, she thought this was better. Apoo went wide eyed as he heard the door unlock and open. There was Mac and Tobi, gaping in horror at the sight they saw. From their perspective, it looked like rape. Apoo only stared at them in horror. He looked at the position he was in. He saw that Pakre had slipped her wrists into his hold and pressed her legs together tightly. He bolted up screaming, "It's not what it looks like, I swear. She started all this. She just came in here and-" Pakre jolted off his bed, now balling her eyes out, and bolted to the medical room like a puppy to a kennel when it got its ass spanked. "Pakre, wait! Come back!" the sailors yelled. They gave their captain a dirty look and ran after her. Apoo was left all alone now. He fell on his bed and went over what had happened.

Pakre arrived at the medical room and quickly entered the room and locked the door behind her. She turned around to see Sean in the room with her. She smiled at him and Sean looked her over. She was only in underwear. Tobi and Mac ran past the door, damn near crying over what they thought the captain had done to her. She was a little shaken up over what had happened. She didn't expect this. She still felt where Apoo had slipped his fingers in. She didn't know why the feeling lingered, and she didn't like it. She'd never felt so vulnerable. Though tears were already streaming down her face, she began to cry for real and slid down the wall then crunched up into a ball. Sean was shocked and got up from his chair and knelt down in front of her. "Whats wrong, what happened?" he asked. From the smile he just saw he figured she would burst out laughing, so why was she in tears? She couldn't answer between the sobs. She just kept crying. Sean picked her up and carried her to the bed she was in around two days earlier. He set her down at the edge of the bed and let her cry until she calmed down. He got up and took an extra set of sheets from a closet next to his desk. He unfolded the blanket and draped it over the sobbing girl. Even though he was a doctor, a half naked girl was not something he trained for.

She calmed down enough to tell Sean what happened. He listened carefully, searching for the reason why her mental state would be like this. He found his answer. Over the days of planning with him, she never said anything about doing anything of what had transpired that night. All he could do was hug her. She sobbed harder and hugged him back. "Look, I need to tell Kiskue what happened and explain to Mac and Tobi of what they saw. I need you to stay here. I'll bring you back a set of clothes." Pakre nodded. She also thought it would be best for Kiskue to know since he would explain everything to Apoo after he heard the story. Sean let go of Pakre, got up, and unlocked the door. He then disappeared when the door shut and Pakre was left alone.

Sean made a right turn when he shut the door. He had to stop Tobi and Mac from telling the rest of the crew. After a few steps he saw them in the bunkers, looking for Pakre. He stepped into the bunkers, hoping that they didn't tell anyone of what they just saw. "Tobi, Mac. I need to talk to you." Tobi and Mac looked up at Sean. They were the brink of sobbing. Sean grumbled. How was he supposed to take grown men seriously when they are about to cry like little girls who wet their panties. Sean relayed what had happened that night to the sobbing duo. They weren't sobbing anymore, they just looked shocked. "Did you guys tell anyone of what you saw?" Sean asked. "No Sean, all we could think about was finding Pakre." Tobi answered. "She's in the medical room, but I think she needs some time to herself. She's still a little shaken up. You guys, go find Kiskue and tell him what happened. Let him tell the captain if he wants to, I think the captain should know what was going on. I need to get Pakre some clothes. She's still in her underwear." "Okay Sean!" the duo said together, and ran out of the room to go look for the first mate. Sean made his way to the chest that Pakre stored her clothes. He opened it and took out her usual pair of black skinny jeans and green and black striped long sleeve shirt. He closed the chest and made his way back to the medical room.

Kiskue was in shock. He thought that Pakre would be bursting out laughing about how the prank turned out and that she would be happy that she got the captain to confess his love for her directly. "Sean says you should tell the captain whats happening and why. He seems like the most important person to know what was going on." Mac said. "Okay, your right. I'll go talk to him. You guys, don't tell anyone else what you saw or what you know. This stays between us, got it?" Kiskue responded pointing at Mac then Tobi. He couldn't even imagine Pakre crying. Someone as strong and mischievous as her, you'd think there was no such thing as someone like that crying. Tobi and Mac nodded. Kiskue made his way down to the captains room. He was expecting hell from his captain, but he thought it would be best to tough it out and get the weight of the world off the ship. Since Pakre joined the crew, the ship had been filled with more life than usual. Now, it felt dead and silent. It was rather disturbing and the whole crew felt it. They didn't have the life they had when they walked onto the ship drunk. They just went to the bunkers depressed and fell asleep.

Sean opened the door and found Pakre just as he left her, sitting on the bed crying. He shut the door and locked it then slowly walked over to Pakre. He felt if he made any sudden movements she would get frightened and run off. "Pakre, I have your clothes. Put them on, okay?" Sean said softly. He also felt if he made any loud noises she would get scared and cry more. Pakre didn't answer but took the clothes and began dressing. The blanket dropped to the floor and she slipped into her shirt then bent over and slipped into her pants. She finished and sat beck down on the bed. There was a soft knock on the door. Both Pakre and Sean looked to the window in the door. Kiskues head could be seen through the small circular window. Sean walked over and opened the door, but instead of letting Kiskue in, Sean walked out of the room and shut the door. Pakre could only hear faint murmurs every few seconds. They were making sure not to make too much noise to have the crew find out about what had happened. A few minutes later, Sean and Kiskue walked in. Sean shut and locked the door behind him again before sitting on the edge of the bed with Pakre. "Pakre, Kiskue told the captain what had happened. Meaning all of the plans we made over the last two days. I'm sure that he's going to come and scold us for doing all this to him, but I'm not sure what he'll say to you about what happened. I can only hope he doesn't yell at you." Sean said softly but firmly. He was direct when saying this.

Pakre nodded. She wasn't giving her usual snappy comebacks or sarcasm filled answers like she always did with everyone who told her what to do. She did what she was told, but she would always want to have the last word before she left. Pakre always did it with a smile, too. Proud and mischievous Then the proud smile would turn into a greedy smile when it came to games, in this, she was like a kid and she never liked stopping in the middle of games. Once, the captain had tried to talk his way out of a game of chess. They were right in the middle of the game and Pakre went off on him when he got up to end the game there. The next time the crew saw him, he had three giant bumps on his head.

Sean just looked at Pakre. She wasn't crying anymore but she was still recovering from shock. She looked dead compared to her lively personality which disturbed Kiskue. They heard a light tapping at the door and turned to look at the window in the door. They could see Apoos head peeking in through the glass. Sean opened the door and let his captain in. Apoo walked in slowly with his hands in his pockets and looking down at the floor. Then he looked at Pakre. Pakre looked up and saw Apoo's concerned face. She looked down again in shame for what she had done to him. She did not want things to go this far or this wrong. All Pakre wanted was to hear the words Apoo had said to her while she was asleep, but things got way more serious than she wanted them to. Pakre gathered the courage to lift her head towards Apoo. She looked him dead in the eye with a sad face. She showed shame for what had happened and pain for what she had done to the captain, even if it wasn't planned. "I'm sorry, for everything. I didn't mean for things to go this far." Pakre sobbed. Apoo began to sob as well. He ran over and hugged the sobbing girl. "You idiot, _I'm_ sorry for doing all that in the first place. I should have pushed you off and run for it." Apoo sobbed. They were both hugging each other and crying like idiots. But, it lightened the mood of the ship. Kiskue and Sean felt the weight lift from the ship.

Pakre and Apoo released their holds on each other and went back to their original positions. They were also wiping the tears away from their faces and wiping their wet hans on their clothes. Pakre began her usual laugh after a prank which left the three men speechless. "Oh, about you running off, I hid your bathroom doorknob and replaced it with a key lock and flipped your bedroom doorknob around so that it faces outside the door. So if you want to get into your bathroom, you have to either find your original doorknob and switch it back or reach into my bra for the key." Pakre said and laughed again. Pakre shot out of her sitting position and ran for the door. She opened it and, before leaving, left a final word for the gaping pirates. "Oh and, captain? I would like my boots back if you don't mind. I would like to have them back by tomorrow morning, thank you, bye." With those final sentences, she closed the door and booked for the main deck. Sean put on a disturbed smile on his face and looked at his captain. He was shaking his head with a scowl on his face. "I'll put thumbtacks in her boots before I give them to her." Kiskue was still gaping like a moron. "Does anyone know exactly what just happened?" Kiskue asked. The three men thought about this question. She was just crying for about ten minutes then just suddenly went back to her usual self. If all that wasn't planned, she had major mood swings they needed to work out.

** Okay readers, I'm stuck as to how I'm going to continue this story. So all of the people who review, please leave me some ideas. I need who, what, when, where, why, and how. What I really need is a situation that Apoo uses his devil fruit powers and, if you want her to have one too, Pakre as well. If you want Pakre to have devil fruit powers, you need to leave me with the name and the nature of her powers that we haven't seen in another character in the anime. Which means no flame, lightning, ice, light, magma, rubber, smoke, ect. You will also have to leave something that tells me the scientific or supernatural nature of her powers and the name of a move and how it works. If you win, I'll mention your name in the bold letters at the top of the chapter, thanking you for the brilliant idea. I look forward to your ideas.**


	12. Chapter 12:New Powers on the Grand Line

**Since none of the readers gave me any ideas that I could use or you just ignored my request and continued with your daily lives, I thought so hard about this chapter that smoke was coming out of my ears. I have figured out a devil fruit power for Pakre and how Apoo and Pakre would be introduced to each others powers. I have also came up with a long term enemy for the On-Air Pirates. Enjoy chapter twelve.**

After that eventful night, Pakre had become more mischievous then ever. Of the fifteen pranks she pulled after the On-Air pirates set out for the next island, eight of them had been for Apoo personally. Pakre had pulled the "bucket of water over the door prank" in Apoos room, the "thumbtacks on the chair" prank, and the "stick someones fingers in warm water" prank. She had pulled the "stick someones fingers in warm water" prank and the entire crew as well. All the crew members woke up to dripping boxers and hammocks. If one person was sleeping below another, the piss from the person above dripped onto them. Mac, Kiskue, the entire crew had given Pakre the job of cleaning the pee filled bunkers as punishment. She didn't mind because she thought the fact of the whole crew pissing themselves was funny and the fact that the whole crew drew blood for the shower was entertaining. Sense Pakre had something over Kiskue, she had a little help with cleaning up the pee covered floor.

"I swear to god, if you ever pull something like that on me again I'll throw you at a sea king so he can drag you down to the ocean floor." Apoo yelled. It was now the middle of the afternoon on their fourth day out at sea in the kitchen and Pakre was getting her usual yelled lecture from Apoo. He had held his business until morning so he let loose the most urine which stained the inside of the mattress along with all his sheets and boxers. "Do it and I'll haunt the crew and tell them of our little night together. I might even rape you in my ghostly form after I've killed you." Pakre said and stuck out her tongue

"You are a hopeless piece of shit you- oh!" The ship suddenly rocked heavily to the left. The barrels of grog that were stored in the corner for that night had tumbled over and pushed Apoos legs from underneath him. He fell crashing down and landed on his butt. Pakre had lost her balance and face planted into the left wall that was several yards away from where she stood. The door next to her opened which pushed her through the thin wood wall, leaving a Pakre shaped hole in the wall. "Captain, we've got trouble. Another pirate ship just suddenly appeared and attacked." Tobi said. He was having trouble keeping his own balance. The ship was now rocking more than it usually did. Apoo gave his butt a quick rub and ran for the main deck, jumping over Pakre who was sprawled out on the floor. Pakre could hear Apoo laughing at what had just happened to her. She decided to pay him back in spades later. Right now was not the time for fun and games. She had work to do.

Pakre jumped up and ran for the main deck where her captain was. She slammed open the door and felt rain drops sting her tender skin. She looked around and found her captain, he was staring at the ship. It was facing east like the On-Air ship was around half a mile away form what Pakre could tell. From where they were, the ship looked ravaged to a degree that Pakre was surprised it was still sailing. The sails were riddled with holes and the wheel was missing, meaning that the currents of the Grand Line were leading it nowhere. She saw little figures moving around in panic, as if that cannon shot was not planned. As if someone shot at them to get their attention so they could end the suffering. "Captain, it looks like they're out of cannon balls." Tobi said from the crows nest. His blond hair was soaked with rain water to the point that water was pouring from the end of the strands. "Okay, we're storming that ship. Pakre, turn the steering towards the enemy ship! Kiskue, get ready to cast the anchor!" Apoo yelled. "Yes captain." Kiskue answered. Pakre kept silent but did as she was told. She ran up to the top deck and grabbed hold of the steering wheel. She turned the wheel sharply and the ship followed the wheels movement.

Pakre parked the ship parallel to the enemy ship and Kiskue dropped the anchor into the choppy waters. Apoo jumped across the gap between the two ships and landed on the other ship with a loud thump. Pakre ran to the main deck and did the same, but she landed with a softer thump. She looked up and saw three men with looks of horror. She was expecting them to start spouting nonsense about their innocence and their kids back home. That didn't happen. They were all to scared to even start a sentence. Apoo smiled. They had the balls to fire on his ship with only one cannon ball on their ship and now they start looking like scared morons once he set foot on their ship. "What a bunch of stupid pussies." Pakre said. She looked around and saw a door that most likely led to the treasure room. She smiled with greed plastered on her face and ran towards the door. She swung it open and found a little puddle of silver and a chest sitting in the middle of the room.

Pakre frowned. Of course she wouldn't find much of anything on a broken down ship. But her attention was fixed on the chest sitting in the puddle of silver. She walked over to the small chest and picked it up. She put her ear close to it and shook the chest up and down. It didn't sound like metal, but soft thumps came from all sides of the chest. Pakre jerked at the locked opening and the splintered wood broke easily. She found a soft blue fruit in the box. It had arrows swirling around the fruit multiple times. The stem curled and the leaf connected was a bright green with purple spikes. Pakre's stomach growled. She was hungry. "Pakre, did you find anything?" Apoo asked walking into the room to join her. He saw the fruit inside the chest and his eyes opened wide. He knew what it was. However, Pakre didn't. She just stared at the fruit in wonder with skeptical eyes. Why would a piece of fruit be in a chest stored in a treasure room. It didn't look valuable at all.

"Wow, who knew we would find something as cool as this on a broken down pirate ship?" Apoo said. He was now right behind Pakre. She looked up. "What the fuck are you talking about? It's just a piece of fruit. Whats so valuable about a weird looking fruit?" Pakre asked. Apoo looked at her like she was insane. "Are you kidding? That's a devil fruit. If you eat it, you get some really cool powers. You should eat it."

"Why? I thought you would jump at the chance to get some super human powers."

"You found it, you get to do what you want with it."

"Well, if it'll make me stronger, why not?" Pakre said. She took a large bite out of the fruit and began chewing. She almost puked. It tasted way worse than the pills Sean gave her. Apoo laughed hysterically. He did the same thing when he ate the Music-Music Fruit. "What the fuck are you laughing at, asshole?" Pakre yelled. She had no idea that Apoo had eaten a devil fruit and still didn't know. "Tasted like shit, I'm nearly barfing, and you're laughing like an idiot." Pakre muttered under her breath.

She couldn't hear Apoo laughing anymore. He just suddenly stopped right in the middle of a gasp for a louder laugh. Pakre sighed. She turned around saying "Jees, can this day get any more weirder?" Pakre opened her eyes to see Apoo frozen with his arms up in the air with his mouth wide open. The Pakre saw the rain drops outside frozen in mid air. Like time had stopped. "I just had to ask, didn't I?" Pakre grumbled, smacking her forehead. From a scale of one to Apoo, this situation broke that scale by ten points. Apoo was pretty weird. Pakre started towards the bow of the ship. Once she stepped outside she felt the time frozen rain drops hit her skin. They didn't sting her tender skin like earlier. They just softly landed on her skin and dripped down her body. She stopped when she caught a glimpse of her crew mates frozen in the middle of the deck. She put her hands in her pockets out of frustration and found out she had a dry erase marker in her pocket. With her crew mates vulnerable like this she wouldn't be able to resist. She didn't. Pakre smiled a smile that seemed to reach to her ears and her eyes gleamed with mischief.

Pakre pulled out the marker and began drawing on each and every frozen face she could find. She drew glasses, beards, mustaches, wrote "idiot" on some foreheads including Apoo. For Apoo, she did a little extra things to him. She stole his headphones, glasses, pulled him outside the treasure room in front of the crew and the pirates that owned the ship, and pantsed him. Not just his pants, but his boxers as well. Since he would be to busy laughing, he wouldn't notice right away. Pakre laughed historically at the preparations of her master plan. When time started again everything would unfold in a way she could only predict, though Pakre could only predict since she had never pulled a prank in this kind of situation. Not knowing how long it would take, Pakre retreated back into the treasure room and began counting the silver coins. "I think its been around five minutes since this started. How long is this gonna ta-" Before Pakre could finish her thoughts, she heard Apoo's laughter start where it had left off. The end of the gasp for air and a loud laugh the gasp had been used to prepare.

He laughed while the men around him just stared in confusion and shock. The men around him wore faces that held jaws dropped all the way to the floor. Then they began to look around for anything that might have moved him that quickly to the center of the main deck and anything that could have pantsed him in a short amount of time. While looking around, they saw many others had had their faces drawn and written on. They saw glasses, mustaches, beards, tongues, masks, swirls on cheeks, the words idiot and shockingly, molester. Of course the foreign crew would have no idea who had done this and why. But the On-Air pirate crew all thought the same thing. It was Pakre, but what really confused them was how she could have done all of that in one second.

Apoo was still laughing but he was calming down. He opened his eyes and saw the men around him. His crew at his left and the enemy crew to his right. He saw that that they all had their faces tampered with. Seeing all the drawn on facial features and demotivational words, he could help but snort to keep himself from laughing further. Then he suddenly paused when he felt a breeze. A breeze he had felt before a little under a week back. He looked down and saw that his pants were at his ankles. He stood there in shock for a couple of seconds before he screamed. He quickly bent over and pulled up his boxers and pants, hearing Pakre squeal behind him. When he had snapped the elastic rim of his pants around his waist, he turned around and saw Pakre shielding her eyes from something with both of her hands. She had a very wide smile plastered on her face.

"Did you do this?" Apoo yelled. He stomped his way over to the blind smiling girl. Pakre started laughing historically and pulled her hands down. She saw her captain looming over her with a scowl, but there was some confusion. She could tell that he was wondering deeply how he got outside with his pants at his ankles and the men around him wearing maker all over their faces in just one second. "In case your wondering what happened, I think time stopped and I was the only one able to move. So I took advantage of the situation and did everything I did until time started up again about a minute after I was done. So yes, I did do all that. Does that explain at least a little of what happened or do I need to do it again?" Pakre said sarcasticly. Apoo looked down at her then looked at the empty chest. "The most likely explanation of time stopping is the devil fruit you ate. It must have been the Time-Time Fruit you ate. I don't know about this part, but I think it was a paramecia type."

"Paramecia type? Whats that?"

"There are three types of devil fruit. Paramecia are the types that leave your body solid. Zoan types turn your body into an object or an animal. Logia users don't have solid bodies. Like "Fire Fist" Ace, his body is made of flames and Admiral Kizaru is light. Both aren't solid."

"For someone who doesn't have devil fruit powers, he knows a lot." Pakre thought. She looked at him and saw he had a slight scowl. He was still angry about being embarrassed in front of both his crew and the enemy crew. Pakre looked down in her lap. "Sorry." she said innocently. Apoo's was surprised. It had been a while since he heard Pakre apologize. A little over a week since she had been crying in the medical room. Apoo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just don't do it again, I've been embarrassed enough since you joined the crew. Being humiliated in front of an enemy crew was all I needed. Just try and keeping that kind of stuff when it's just you and the crew." Pakre jumped up and hugged Apoo around the stomach. Apoo held his arms out to the sides and looked down at Pakre. She looked like a sweet little kid from this angle. Pakre hugged Apoo tighter, then loosened her embrace and looked up at her captain with kind smile. Then she grabbed the fabric the was draped over her captains shoulders, jumped, pulled herself up, draped her legs on top of Apoo's shoulders, hugged his neck, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Pakre smiled as she pulled away from her captains head. He was blushing. There was some snickering behind them. Pakre looked towards the doorway and Apoo turned his head just enough to see who was in the doorway. It was Mac and Tobi, they were still snickering despite being seen by the captain. Apoo turned back to look at Pakre. "In case you're wondering, no I didn't see them when I kissed you in this odd position. I had no idea that they were there." Pakre said in a matter-of-fact tone. Apoo smiled. This was probably the only chance he would catch her off guard and the sailors present. This was going to be his only chance for a while. Apoo leaned his head forward and pressed his lips against Pakre's.

Pakre's eyes widened and she leaned her head back a couple of inches. She had let her guard down. Pakre knew Apoo wanted payback for every prank she pulled on him, and he was getting it. It was the perfect situation. A surprise attack with two loud mouth witnesses. Oh well. Pakre took hold of the back of her captains head and pulled it closer then slipped her tongue into his mouth. He stopped his lips in surprise and just stared wide eyed at Pakre. Pakre pulled away and looked at his face. She laughed nonstop and Apoo just stared in shock. Once again she had managed to turn what ever payback he planed and made it into her prank. She was definitely skilled in pulling ideas out of her ass.

When Pakre finally stopped laughing, she let go of her captains head and fell to the floor. She got up and smiled. "Thanks for forgiving my humiliating you, captain. I love you!" Pakre said, saying "I love you" slowly so that Mac and Tobi heard it clearly. Now they were giggling like school girls. Pakre turned and exited the room, stepping back into the rough pouring rain.

Apoo glared at Mac and Tobi. The giggling sailors stopped once they caught sight of their captains glare. If they told the crew about what had happened, they would be paid back in spades. The scared duo ran for the bags they had brought over from their ship, dripping with water, and brought them back to the treasure room. They began filling the small bags with the silver. Apoo growled and exited the room himself. When he stepped in the rain he saw that the marker on all the pirates around him dripping down their bodies. He looked down and saw black water coming down from his forehead. "Shit, what the hell did she do to my face?" He retreated back to his ship to look in the mirror to at least get an idea of what Pakre wrote on him.

**Think of some names for an enemy. The Enemy I have planned out is a boy and is on the sadistic side. I will decide looks based on the name I like best. Don't forget to review. I really like reviews. Sorry for the chapter being boring compared to the others, I'll make sure the next chapter is more exciting.**


	13. Chapter 13:New Trials and Great Fear

** Sorry for the long wait people. I started another story for Law if any of you like him. The story is called The Butterfly Effect. No, it's not based on the movie about the guy who's existence wasn't supposed to happen and he can change his past events by reading the logs he kept since he was a kid. The title is based on what will happen to Law. The summary will explain. Anyway, got off topic there. To all of you who left constructive criticism and lovely complements, thank you. And to those of you who left the site or story for another site or story, please leave a review. Enjoy chapter thirteen of Apoo and the Trouble Maker.**

* * *

><p>Apoo had reached his bathroom and saw clearly what Pakre had written on him. <em>Molester<em> was written on his forehead in large letters. "Fuck, that girl is going to be the end of me." Apoo said, pulling a face towel from the ring beside him and wet it in the sink. He washed away the marker roughly which left his face red. His cheeks had already turned red from seeing the word plastered on his face and remembering that little event that happened about a week ago. Apoo, Kiskue, and Sean did not yet know if Pakre was just faking or if her tears were the real deal. Apoo sighed. I didn't matter now. Just as long as the rest of the crew nor the enemy crew knew of why Pakre had chosen that particular word for him. He would give Pakre a stern talking to later.

About a week later, Pakre had learned to stop time as she wishes. She also learned that she could turn back time, but only for the amount of time she had been alive. So she couldn't go back more than seventeen years. When she had tried to turn back time, on an island they had docked at and were still at, she found out that if she turned back time she was in the same area. She figured if the place she was standing, say that ship, wasn't there four years ago she would plummet to the sea below her because nothing was there to support her. Pakre was also able to speed up time, but only to the present time period. Meaning she could not go into the future because the future had not happened yet. She could slow down time as well, but time progressed at normal speed, so she could speed up time to the present until she could go no further. She had tested how long she could hold stopping time and found out she could hold it for five minutes. So if Pakre was to pull something on the crew, she had five minutes to do it.

Pakre had been wanting to pull something on the crew but could think of nothing. She sat on the railing on the edge of the top deck that hung over the main deck. Pakre swung her feet, thumping the heel of her boots against the wooden poles perpendicular the railing she sat on. This scared the crew. They thought that Pakre was planning something horrible for the crew with her new devil fruit powers. Normally, she would have jumped at the chance to pull just about anything on Apoo to get his attention. She loved having his attention on her. Pakre loved the way he put lecturing her high up on his priority list. Back on Yame, no one paid attention to her. That was the whole reason she pulled so many horrible things on the citizens and trade ships. To get people to see her, to know she existed. Her parents didn't give a shit about her and just let her do her own thing. Soon enough, Pakre ran away to see if they would panic and look for her. They didn't. They didn't call the police, the marines, they didn't even step foot out of the house. They just sat on the sofa and read the newspapers. Pakre cried for hours that night. She was only three at the time.

Pakre almost cried recalling the memory. Her eyes teared up, she rubbed them away with her sleeve, and bit her lip. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth. That helped a lot. Her body was more focused on the pain in her lip than the rotten memory. Pakre flipped herself around and landed on the top deck. She wanted to look at the sea behind her. The ships stern was facing to the port and the rudder faced open sea. Pakre leaned on the railing at the back of the top deck. The sun sat in the middle of the sky and the rays bounced off of many little ripples in the water. Pakre thought it was the greatest thing. Open waters that she had only begun to explore were all so beautiful.

Thumps could be heard behind Pakre. She turned her head to see who was walking up behind her. It was Apoo. He wore a calm face, as if he was enjoying the peace and quiet Pakre had not yet disturbed. Over time, Apoo had learned that he should enjoy the time that was peaceful since Pakre would soon shatter that silence with something loud, crude, or diabolical. Apoo joined Pakre at the rails. He leaned on them just as she did. "What'cha thinking about? I've never seen you this quiet. I thought you would jump at the chance to do anything to us with your new devil fruit powers." Apoo said, not looking over at Pakre. His attention was focused on the sea. "You'd think so. But I can't come up with anything. Plus, it would be too easy.". Pakre sighed. She was definitely bored.

"Captain." a voice echoed behind them. Apoo turned around and walked to the opposite railing. He leaned over and saw Kiskue had called him. "What's up?" Apoo answered. "We got a problem, a marine ship is headed this way and a vice admiral is on it." Kiskue yelled, panicky. He knew if they stayed where they were, things would get bad. Especially since Apoo would want to stick around to get a look at the vice admiral and what he could do. "Lets move the ship, I noticed a cove hidden behind cliffs and brush. We'll hid the ship there, Pakre, Kiskue, you guys will come with me after we dock the ship." Apoo said. Pakre smiled. It was about time she got some real excitement as a pirate. This was the first time marines closed in on the crew with Pakre aboard. Her body began trembling. Apoo noticed this. "Trembling from fright?" Apoo asked, amusement sounding from his voice. Pakre looked at him wearing a wide smile that reached her ears. "I'm trembling with excitement, captain."

* * *

><p>Pakre followed behind her captain into town, on the roof tops. Pakre was being held, princess style, while Apoo jumped from roof to roof. Why? Because Pakre didn't have the leg power to jump six feet. She wasn't the most athletic person. She could find the closest hiding spot that no one would think to look in, but she couldn't run at fifteen miles an hour like her crew mates. They were used to running at their fastest from marines to their ship and get the heck out of dodge. Pakre wasn't. When they had gotten to the top of the first building, Pakre only looked at the two story drop from the top of the building to the brick road below her and the six feet gap between the building she stood on and the building in front of her. "Need help?" Apoo asked, flashing a teasing smile. "You know I need help you asshole." Pakre said sternly with a growl in the undertone. That's what led to Pakre bobbing up and down to every bound and step her captain took. If she had had longer hair, it would be whipping her face and Apoo's. An annoying thought so she smiled at her simple style of brush and go. You needed short hair to make that work.<p>

The marines were heading to the docks, as told by Kiskue, to arrest the rowdy pirates. _"Typical town people. Calling marines for every single retarded thing. We're not even doing anything wrong, yet." _Pakre thought. She had gotten to know her captain over the week and a half she had been with him. He liked to cause trouble, like she, but only caused trouble for marines. He didn't do anything mean to his crew, directly like Pakre anyway. The only thing mean that happened to the crew that came from Apoo was his rashness and sending their ammunition rock bottom and worries sky high. Over time, Pakre learned not to pull pranks on the crew when ever that happened. She didn't want to raise the crews stress levels higher than they were. But Kiskue's stress levels were raising higher than ever with his captain going into unneeded danger to get a look at a vice admiral. A very unneeded task to perform, like buying a toy you know you'll never play with.

Apoo and Pakre hid behind the corner of the brick wall and the roof. A corner that the vice admiral could not see behind, a blind spot. Pakre peeked over the corner to get a good look. Her eyes grew wide. She knew this man. He had light brown hair, sharp green eyes that spouted cruelty, thin lips stretched from wide grins surely from torturing his victims, and a large army knife sheathed at his side. Dry blood could be seen at the bottom of the leather sheath from the marine not wiping the dripping blood off the blade. If he used that knife to cut someone, it would be slow and extremely painful. He was a large man, over two feet taller than Apoo, and his skin was the same tone as Pakre's. Light tan with a hint of a peachy tone. Pakre began to tremble. Apoo looked at Pakre with only a curious look. He thought she was still trembling with excitement. Far from the truth. She was trembling in fear. That marine, the vice admiral, was Pakre's uncaring father.

The memories of all the times Pakre had tried to grab her fathers attention when she was still living with her parents came back. His cold eyes looking down at a hopeless little girl. Nothing more than an annoyance. Pakre pulled back from the ledge and ran to the opposite end of the roof. This caught Apoo's attention from the vice admiral to his crew member. He slowly and quietly pulled away from the ledge and walked over to Pakre. She was hugging her knees facing the other way, her back to Apoo and Kiskue. "Hey, whats wrong? Pakre are you okay?" Apoo asked. Concern was obvious in his voice. Kiskue kept watch on the marines, making sure they wouldn't sneak up on them from behind. Apoo leaned over to get a look at Pakre's face. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes shut tight, like she wanted to shut out everything around her, and she wouldn't stop shaking. Apoo couldn't tell why she was like this. Only a half an hour ago, she was excited to see a vice admiral up close. Now she looked like someone who wanted to get as far away from something as possible.

"Captain!" Kiskue yelled. Apoo flinched. _"Is he stupid? He should know to keep quiet with a vice admiral around."_ Apoo thought. "Hey stupid, keep your voice dow-." Apoo couldn't finish his sentence. The moment he turned around, he saw the vice admiral looming over him. Like a giant blocking out the sun. His silhouette could be seen in front of the afternoon sun. The man sent Apoo flying with a well placed punch. Apoo was knocked to the side and at the edge of the roof, hanging on to the ledge. Pakre looked behind her in surprise and saw her father looming over her. Tears started pouring from her eyes. She was knocked backwards from her own fear, eyes wide looking upon the father that had no care for her. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Never thought I'd see you again. I thought you were eaten by the large beasts of the forest back on Yame. But you look to be fine and dandy. And you joined a pirate crew by the looks of things. Guess what I have to do now that I've found you." the marine said. The marine grabbed Pakre by the neck and hoisted her up seven feet off the roof. His grip was tight and Pakre could hardly breath. "Scratch, Boom!". An explosion sounded and the marines face was the target. The marines grip loosened and Pakre fell to the ground. She coughed and looked around. Apoo had caused the explosion. Pakre looked at her captain wide eyed. "You have devil fruit powers?" Pakre whispered shakily. She was still terrified. Apoo only stayed silent. He glared at the vice admiral, who had gotten up nonchalantly, viciously.

"I wonder, did you attack because your crew member was in danger? Or was it payback for hitting you? Considering your a pirate, I bet it was the latter. Pirates only think about themselves." the marine said. "Why are you here, Karan?" Pakre asked. The marine, Karan, looked back at her. "You would address your father by his name?". Karan leaped into the air over Pakre, casting his shadow over her. He unsheathed the blood stained, rusty army knife from its sheath and aimed the blade at her. "You'd better learn to respect your superiors." Karan yelled as he came down on top of her. "Time Stop!" Pakre screamed. The world around her froze. Everything except Karan. He was still coming. Pakre quickly moved quickly to the side several feet. She looked back in shock. "How can you move? Why? How?" Pakre couldn't speak anymore than that. She was too surprised that her powers did not effect him. "How? Simple, your powers only work in one dimension.". The marine got up, knife still in hand. Pakre looked closer and noticed a thin layer of light surrounding him. "I can create dimensions and send people and objects to dimensions that already exist. Parallel, completely different, I can send anything to any I want. There's thousands of dimensions all around us."

"Your powers are useless on me. Your best bet is to release time and fight normally with your friends help. But, I doubt they'll be able to do much.". He was right. Pakre had somewhat of a chance to win if she released time and let Apoo and Kiskue fight. But she didn't know how effective that would be. She didn't want to make Apoo suffer any wounds. But Apoo nor Kiskue could defend themselves when they're stopped in time and Karan could move freely.

Pakre closed her eyes for a split second then whispered "Time Resume". Like a light switch, everything was moving again. Apoo and Kiskue looked around in shock. Karan was around ten feet over Pakre and now Pakre was at the edge of the roof and Karan was standing nonchalantly where Pakre had been just a second ago. "Pakre, why didn't you finish him off when you stopped time? That was your chance." Apoo asked, yelling. He couldn't believe Pakre would give up an opportunity to kill the enemy, even if he was her own father. "Because my powers only work in one dimension. He can make a thin pocket dimension around his skin and my Time Stop won't take effect." Apoo couldn't speak. He could tell that besides his devil fruit powers, Karan's physical strength was strong. He didn't have to see it. He knew that a vice admiral had to have great physical strength and amazing fighting skills. "Okay guys, watch out for anything that might look like it'll send you to a different dimension. Pakre, you just try and dodge his attacks. Kiskue, make sure you don't die." Apoo ordered. He knew if they had any chance of winning, they would have to fight him three on one. Keep him distracted on one person while the others take him by behind. He hoped that Pakre would get the message without him having to tell her.

Pakre couldn't stop shaking. Her fear kept her from moving and from hearing her captains orders. The tears down her face wouldn't stop pouring out her eyes. She was too frightened. Her Fathers cold, murderous eyes from that day were burned into her memory. The words he said to her if she had bothered his work again when she was a little over two. Those cold words rang through her ears as Karan walked towards her petrified body. _"Get out of my way brat! I'll kill you if you bother me again."_. Those words wouldn't go away, those words made her mind get rid of every sound around her. She could hear Apoo run towards her and push her off the building with him. The sudden shock grabbed at her mind. The fear got to her heart, and lost consciousness. Later she would find a gruesome sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Good cliff hanger, huh? Because I made you wait, I;m gonna make you wait longer and make you more excited to read my story. Plus, I don't know what Pakre should find so leave some ideas. Make sure that Apoo and Kiskue aren't dead, has to be gruesome, doesn't have to be in the same town. Hell, it could be in Impel Down for all I care. Just make it useable. Oh, and Apoo and Kiskue could have been left to die in the streets (not that their going to die). As for Karan, <strong>the** characters name came from Antoinette Shakespeare. Thank you for the amazing name. Hope you look forward to the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14:Could it really be True?

**Oh my god, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I started another Fan Fiction called The Butterfly Effect for Trafalgar Law and my OC and I didn't know where to go from where I left off. So enjoy the chapter.**

Pakres head ached like crazy and she swore that she was about to throw up. She opened her eyes. It was a painful process because there was a blinding light right above her and her eyes were practically locked shut because of eye boogies.

She looked around and saw many foreign things: there was a giant machine next to the metal table Pakre was strapped to, small computers showing her heartbeat and breathing, bright white walls complete with a blinding light shining directly at her and an IV with a cord connected to her arm. "God, my head is pounding." Pakre groaned.

"Yeah, I expected that." said a familiar voice.

Pakre looked in the direction the voice came from. She saw her father, Karan, followed by a nurse with bright green hair tied up into a bun with a lock of hair hanging down the middle of her face that went down to her nose. Karan stopped next to the metal table and looked at Pakre with a kind smile. "How are you feeling? Light headed? Nauseous?" he asked. Pakre raised her eyebrows as she just thought of a most humorous answer. "Yeah, and I'm looking at 'em." Pakre answered. Karan looked hurt by this answer. "Now why would you say something like that to me? What did I ever do?"

"Let me think: You hit me good night, never really looked at me, told me funeral records for bedtime stories, never searched for me when I ran away, almost killed me, and now I don't know where Captain Apoo or the crew are and I'm strapped to a table connected to an IV and god knows what that machine does."

Karan let roared with laughter. "So that's what the simulator put in your head. That thing was designed to simulate situations in your subconscious mind and we see how you react in those situations. It seems you joined the fake "On Air" Pirates without any resistance –willingly in fact-, and that's a little disappointing." Karan said with a kind smile.

"Simulator' my ass. I know all that happened, I remember it clearly. If it were a dream I would hardly remember it. I remember Mac, Tobi, Kiskue, Apoo, and all in great detail too. So if you want to tell me that that was all a dream, you need some pretty damn good proof." Pakre was sure that she would win this little game of who was right and who was wrong.

Karan pulled a remote from one of the drawers in the metal table Pakre and pressed a button. A video transponder snail slithered out of a little hole in a wall that just appeared. Karan pressed another button on the remote and the video transponder snail opened its eyes wide and projected a picture.

The picture showed Pakres point of view of the fight with Karan in the town as well as the time when Pakre first met Apoo in the bar. Pakre couldn't believe her eyes. Everything that she had witnesses, or thought she witnessed, first hand from her sight was recorded on a video snail.

"Do you believe me now, sweaty?" he asked with a kind smile. Pakre turned her from the projection to her father wearing a look of disbelief and shock. _"Can it really be true? Did everything that happened in my mind happen because I wished it? Everything... was fake. Just something I wished for, all just a big lie by me." _ Pakre was on the verge of tears. Even though it was all a big lie, she grew feelings for those fake memories.

"What's wrong, Pakre?" Karan asked with real concern.

"If this was a simulation and it's all over, why am I still strapped to a table?"

Karan laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Heh, sorry about that. I'll get the nurse here to unlock those shackles." he explained and turned to face the nurse unhooking Pakre from the machine. "Hey nurse, unshackle my daughter ASAP." The nurse nodded and finished her work as quickly as she could so she could follow the orders given to her.

Pakre first felt the buckles around her ankles come off then her wrists. Pakre pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her wrists. She found a bracelet tightly wound around her wrist that listed her name, birthday, age, and blood type. She also found that she was in a hospital gown that barely covered her thighs. The nurse carefully remove the IV cord from Pakres arm and placed a bandage where the needle used to be. "So, how did I end up here anyhow? I feel like my life just started a minute ago." Karan let out another roaring laugh and slapped Pakre on the back. "Well well, guess we found out a side effect." he roared.

"Okay, now I'm really lost." Pakre whined while pointing her fingers to her forehead. Karan pulled a chair from out of the hallway that he came out of and set the chair next to the metal table that Pakre sat on. "I'll tell you the whole story, kiddo." he said while sitting himself down. "Okay, shoot!" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"It started about ten days ago. Dr. Vegapunk created a machine that could tap into the subconscious mind and create situations in your head that the brain thinks is real. We figured that we could use this machine to help train the new recruits with simulations for real events.

"We went through all the safety tests and needed someone to test out the machine in action. You volunteered and I was against the whole thing. I didn't want anything to happen to you that we couldn't fix. You kept insisting so I finally backed down and the doctors hooked you up to the machine. They started out to when you were young and memories that you could barely recall and temporarily rewrote them. I didn't know what they did to those memories but later in the test they used the identity of one of the rookies that entered the Grand Line to see how you reacted to that situation."

"Wait, let me figure this out. You made memories and how I lived them?"

"No, sweetie. We simply made the memories; what you did in those situations were your own actions. So we went as far as before Apoo asked you to join his crew and left you alone after that to see where it went." Karan chuckled and continued. "When you started running around naked on his ship it gave us some laughs. Of all things we predicted would happen, that was probably not on the list. After a few more days of watching you, we decided to put an end to it. But to do that, we had to shock you enough that your brain detected the intrusion and fix the problem. So they put in a situation that you had to fight me, and it was inevitable that you would lose. They made sure that they tweaked the program constantly so that you would not be able to think of what to do next. The fake me knocked you out, your brain detected the rewrites and fixed the problem, you woke up, and here we are now."

This was news to Pakre. It all made sense and the explanation was perfect. "So, I was a marine the whole time. I was never a pirate to begin with." Pakre sighed. As much fun as she had, all of it was fake. Then Pakre shot her head up. "Hey, wait a second. How can you go through seventeen years of my life in just ten days? And if my brain fixed the fake memories, why are they still plain as day in my head?"

"I guess it takes some time for the brain to fully rewrite the memories. Don't worry, they'll come back eventually." Karan said and smiled. He patted Pakre on the head and left waving his hand. "I'll have the nurse take you back to your room so you can change back into your uniform." were Karans last words before he disappeared into the hallway. Pakre looked to the nurse that was finishing putting away everything before she escorted Pakre to her room.

The nurse clutched a clipboard to her chest as she escorted Pakre to her room. Pakre looked around and saw that the walls were bleach white with absolutely no stains or scuffs and the white tile floors were shined and waxed to perfection. The nurse stopped at a door that led to Pakres room. The door was basic flat oak with a copper handle. The nurse opened the door and beckoned Pakre inside. The room held one bed with a blue comforter, white sheets and bed skirt, and blue pillow covers. There was an average dresser with six drawers made of the same wood as the door, a small night stand made out of the same wood with a white lamp with blue lamp shade and a photograph in a stainless steel picture frame. "Grab your clothes and I will escort you to the washrooms so you can wash up. After all, you haven't showered in ten days." Pakre lifted her arm and smelt her arm pit. The nurse was right, Pakre stunk like a sweaty pig and her hair was about as greasy as a grill. Pakre opened one of the drawers in the dresser and found all of the underwear in the top right drawer and all of the socks in the top left. The Marine uniform tops were in the middle right drawer, the marine uniform bottoms –which were pants instead of skirts unlike Pakre expected- were in the middle right, the collar and hat were sitting on top of the dresser and the boots were tucked away in a corner. Pakre grabbed on of each and followed the nurse out of the room and to the womens showers.

The womens showers were very lonely. It was very big but Pakre was the only person in there; not very many women joined the navy as soldiers and there were only five women on the base, including Pakre and the nurse she had met. Pakre slipped out of the hospital gown and stepped into the shower that the nurse had started for her. The water was warm and it soaked Pakres oddly colored hair. The showers were fully equipped with a full bottle of shampoo and conditioner, a bar of soap, and a new razor in every stall for the next person to enter. She proceeded with the usual routine that every person does in the shower. She washed her hair, twice due to extra oily hair, and deep conditioned. She readied the razor and shaved after she washed the area with soap. Once Pakre felt completely cleaned she turned off the shower and walked out of the shower stall. The nurse stood waiting with a blue cotton towel in hand. Pakre thanked the nurse and began to dry off. Pakre had set her clothes at a dry area near the sink with a mug that had Pakres name on it and a tooth brush and tooth paste inside it. The cup was a girly pink with blue loopy letters. Pakre assumed that this was her usual spot that she did her daily hygiene up keep.

She dressed following the strict dress code that the marines followed to a T and brushed her teeth twice. The nurse helped fix any and all mistakes in Pakres clothing before giving her a brush to brush her hair. Pakre did so and slipped the brush into her cup. The nurse escorted her out of the showers and to their next destination: the communication room.

This room was used for relaying information to other command centers or to HQ about any new pirates that would pose a threat to the government. Pictures come in and out as well as information on their predicted current whereabouts and recent actions. Most of the information coming in and out was on pirates such as Basil Hawkins, Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid, and a few small time crooks.

Eustass Kid destroyed yet another town, as the marines told Pakre. _"It seems the Kid Pirates do a lot of work." _Pakre thought. They killed and hurt people needlessly and with no remorse. As did the information on the Heart Pirates, but those were mostly marines which meant to Pakre that they did not attack unless provoked and all were only hurt and absolutely no casualties. The thing about that that didn't make sense to Pakre was how people being dismembered didn't count as casualties. Basil Hawkins was on a killing spree as well as invading several marine bases with all personnel being wiped out.

"This is all really cool." Pakre commented she observed her new surroundings with a lot of interest. She saw printers connected to transponder snails that printed pictures of pirates in the area with confirmation from HQ of their names and bounties as well as orders to go after them or to stay put. "Ha ha, you say that every time you come in here." Karan said with a wide smile. Pakre looked around some more. No matter how much she tried, nothing seemed to pop up as familiar.

When Pakre went to dinner with her father and the nurse, a lot of marines were waving to her and calling out to her like she personally knew them. Pakre couldn't recall any names she knew and she couldn't pick up any habits she would have kept when getting lunch. In her memories, Pakre was always the one to cook meals and wake everyone up. The crew would sit down, grab what they could, and then start fighting over the left-overs. Here, she grabbed a tray, moved down a line to have a foot long sandwich plopped into her plate, grabbed a milk carton, and sat down at a lonely table. Karan and the nurse sat down next to her. "Hey, why the long face, kiddo?" Karan asked while munching on his very large chicken leg.

"I guess I just miss those fake On-Air Pirates. Even though it wasn't real, I still had a lot of fun." Pakre sighed. "I miss them. I really miss them."

"Well, I guess we're just gonna have to get rid of those memories." Karan growled and pinched the bridge of his nose

After having some trouble finishing the foot long sandwich she was given, Pakre made her way back to her room. She stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed, sighing almost every second. Pakre pulled up the sheets to her nose and rolled on to her side. She turned off the lamp and the room went dark. Not a peep, pat, squeak, shuffling, or thumps disturbed the silent darkness. Pakre had gotten so used to the shuffling of bodies in hammocks and snoring of the men sleeping around her. She missed every single fake memory that was put into her head. Pakre rolled over to her other side and began to sniffle.

Meanwhile, in the dungeons of the same marine base, a pirate crew stirred and chains jingled. Most men moaned from pain because of the interrogation. The captain was hurt the worst and his strength was continually being drained because of the sea prism stone cuffs around his wrists. "Damn it, quit moving around! The noise is giving me a headache." Apoo moaned and fell forward onto his forehead. Kiskue, who was leaning on the wall next to his captain looked around, squinting to make out any figures with his blurry vision. "Is everyone still alive?" Apoo yelled with much effort.

"We've got one missing." Tobi answered. Blood was covering the entire left side of his face and his body was beaten and bruised badly. Mac was in the same condition. "I don't see Pakre anywhere." Mac continued.


End file.
